A Bird's Reality
by Orokimaru
Summary: Robin thinks he's living in the best fairy tale possible until someone shows him the meaning of how great reality can be.First TT fanfic so be nice with the reviews. RobSta at first. Just updated! Enjoy it!
1. A dream, A breakfast, An opinion

**A Bird's Reality**

**Chapter 1: A dream, a breakfast, an opinion.**

"_I dreamed about her all night."_ Robin thought to himself while looking at a picture of the beautiful Tamarian princess. Lying in his bed he thought about his dream about her, the only star in the sky he was able to catch. All his thoughts about it came to him as a flashback of reality.

"_Robin!" he heard her scream with excitement from afar. "Robin! Come on!" the princess called to him as he stood there in amazement of the whole fact that he was with her. "Ok Star, I'm on my way!" the young warrior yelled back as he ran after her. He finally stopped where she did and saw what was in front of them. "Robin, look at the flowing of water I have found, which is not as a lake, river, or of the ocean." He smiled at her remark because he knew she probably knew better, but hey she was from another planet. "It's called a waterfall Star." He said as he grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Oh..." the young princess said while blushing at how stupid she must have sounded to him. He turned to look at her and saw what he always saw, a beautiful girl he always cared for. "Star…" he said pulling her closer to him, "Yes…" she said back. Their faces came together slowly. "Star… I… lo…_

"Dude! He heard being yelled right outside of his bedroom door breaking his thoughts, he knew who it was. "Dude! It's breakfast time! I've been callin' you for the last 5 minutes! What's up!" yelled Beastboy from the other side of the door. _"Damn that Beastboy!"_ he thought to himself, "Um… I'll be there in a sec." he told his overly excited green friend. "Ok! I'll just save you some tofu eggs and bacon!" BB yelled while running back to the kitchen. Robin suddenly had a frown on his face from the comment BB made. _"If only I would have told her, if only."_ He thought to himself as he got dressed in what to believe not to be his team uniform but a white T and some slacks.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw the usual. Cyborg and Beastboy fighting over who's gonna eat what. "Dude! Tofu is the best thing for anyone's health instead of that heart attack food you're trying to feed all of us!" "Ah no my little green friend, I don't have to force anyone to eat the things I cook! Unlike you, we turn the color of your stinkin' tofu, even when it's mentioned!" the two yelled at each other. Then he saw Raven sipping her regular herbal tea, not paying attention to what the other two boys were doing. "Hey." She said to him as he walked by towards the kitchen. "Hey…you seen Starfire?" he asked while taking a seat next to the dark goddess. "She went out to get eggs…real eggs." she told the leader of the group. He happened to pass a grin on his face at the fact of Raven trying to be funny; it was a little amusing. He knew Raven didn't like to talk much, but when he got to talk to her he enjoyed it, even if it was sorrowful.

"Hello friends, I have returned from the store of the grocery shopping!" yelled the Tamarian princess. Everyone turned to her direction and went back to what they were doing, all except Robin. He stood there looking upon the alien princess and wishing his dream was real. "Hey Star, how about I help you with those bags?" he offered forgetting about her super alien strength and giving out a big sign of _"never mind". _"Thanks for your offer friend Robin, but the bags are already in the kitchen. Maybe I can make it up to you for your kindness later." He watched as she put the groceries up, made breakfast, and fixed everyone's plate.

As they ate, all he could think about was Starfire and his dream he had of them being together. He knew if he were to ask her out she would gladly say yes, but he didn't want to shock anyone; he seriously doubted that. It was obvious to everyone that he liked Starfire and she liked him back, but no one was ever sure about it. He thought about how he was going to ask her, so he came up with some suggestions. _"So Star what's up, there's this new restaurant in town and I hope to see ya there, with me. (winks)" No, no, no! that's stupid. "Hey Star. How about we say I like you, you like me so let me take you on a ride on my cycle and go hit a club!" NO! That's even more stupid since I heard BB say that to a girl last week!_

"Earth to Robin!" he heard BB say while waving a hand right in front of his face. "Wha…oh…yeah…what's up." "Dude. Are you okay, you been like, daydreaming for awhile?" "Oh…I was, whoops, my bad." The leader said while rubbing the back of his neck, "Been thinking about a lot of things lately." "What kinds of things?" he heard Raven say, surprised at the fact she was concerned. "Just things."

After breakfast he and Raven had to wash dishes so he decided to talk to her about his situation, knowing she wouldn't dare tell the others. While handing her the dishes something unexpected happened. "So what's wrong?" he heard her say, "Wrong, there's nothin' wrong." "Oh really? Do you really expect me to believe that excuse?" He knew she wouldn't quit and was half way there to knowing anyway. "Well, it's about star." "Excuse me, I didn't get that?" "star" "Nope?" "star!" "…" "star, star, Star!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yes Robin, you need me for something?" Starfire said coming up behind him. Not realizing how loud he said her name he told her, "Uh…never mind." Looking bewildered she happily went back to what she was doing.

"What about Star?" the dark goddess asked him. "Well I want to ask her out, but don't know how to do it?" he said surprised at how easily that came out so he covered his mouth. He could hear a little chuckle come from Raven so he joined her. Suddenly realizing what she was doing she became serious about the situation. "You think I know anything about asking someone out, especially Starfire?" "I guess I just wanted your opinion." As he started to walk away she stopped him in his tracks, "You want my opinion?" he heard her say as he quickly turned around, "Yes, that's all I want." "Just be you and everything should go fine." Happy she gave him an answer he ran to go prepare himself leaving her behind with a smile upon her face.


	2. A bird's first date

**A Bird's Reality**

Authors note: First chapter was alright and quick but hopefully the next few chapters should be better. Left Robin thinking about his date, now let's see how it goes.

**Chapter 2: A bird's first date.**

This time our fearless leader got an early start by waking up before anyone else and deciding to make breakfast. The thought of Starfire accepting his offer was so appealing to him that he wanted to do something nice for everyone. _"Be yourself, just be you and everything's going to be fine." _He kept thinking of Raven's words to himself over and over and hoping it would work.

Just as he got finished the first person that entered the kitchen surprised was Raven, she knew exactly what was going through his little mind. She didn't say a thing until she seen her favorite mug filled with her herbal tea just the way she liked it. "Damn Robin, I know you're excited about your date with Star, but did you really have to go through all this?" Raven asked blankly. "Of course not, but I wanted to do something nice for all the team's hard work." She rolled her eyes knowing that the breakfast was just to impress the princess of course, but she played along.

Everyone else came in at the same time smelling the goodness of the fresh cooked breakfast that beheld them, even BB was surprised when he saw his section of tofu fixed especially for him, he almost cried. "Oh Robin! You made the breakfast all by yourself for us to eat!" he heard his princess behind him giving him the biggest hug he could ever imagine.

As they ate he kept glancing at Starfire trying to find the right words. _"Be yourself, be you." _He took a quick glance at Raven who happened to be glancing back at him, motioning him to make his move. Surprised at what Raven was trying to make him do he let out a quick laugh at which everyone looked at him. Looking around surprisingly he finally said, "Um…Starfire, can I talk to you privately?" "Why yes Robin."

"Star…I wanted to ask you something." "What ever could it be that you are wishing to ask?" she said to him. He took her hand and looked her straight in her emerald eyes and took a deep breath. "Star…will you…go on a date with me?" "Excuse me friend Robin, but go with you where?" "On a date?" "Um…a what?" "Ahh!On a DATE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs once again while hearing a _"we heard you" _come from the kitchen. "Of course I'll go on this date with you Robin." He saw how happy she looked and the big blush she carried on her face. "Alright, how about 7:00 tonight?" he suggested and she happily agreed to it, then they went their separate ways.

It was 6:47 that night and he was still getting ready for his date when he heard a knock on his door. "Robin, open up." Raven's voice echoed outside his door. He hurried and slipped on his pants to answer to the dark girl that stood in front of him, "So…may I help you?" he said slyly as she slipped into his room. "To tell you the truth, I don't need help with anything, you do." Looking at his suit, which was the colors of his uniform, she giggled to herself, "You might want to pick something that matches boy wonder." Blushing foolishly he changed what he was wearing after she left and gave him some pointers on how to treat the beautiful alien.

As he walked into the living room he saw Starfire waiting for him in the most beautiful pink spaghetti strap dress, with a slit on the right side. He knew right then and there that his life was going to be perfect and this fairy tale he was living was as real as it could get.

"So…how do you like the food Starfire?" he asked to break the silence between them. "Oh, it is most delightful Robin!" At least he knew she wasn't having a bad time with him, which lifted his spirits. As the dessert was being brought to them a song he heard before came on. "Star, after we have dessert, would you like to dance?" he finally asked her, "Oh yes I would!"

As they got on the dance floor he slid his arm around her waist and held her gently. Using his other hand to take her right hand into his. She also took the right to position herself by putting her hand on his shoulder and letting him take her other hand into his. They started to sway this way and that not letting each other go. To him it felt like they were the only two there, no one else, he thought of Raven's words again, _"Be yourself, and everything's gonna be fine." _

"Robin?" he heard Starfire say while laying her head upon his shoulder, "Yes?" "This is the best date I ever been on." Looking into her eyes once again he said, "Me too." Not knowing what was gonna happen next, he suddenly felt his hand upon her cheek and she didn't dare think to remove it when all of a sudden she felt her soft lips against his. Right then and there she too knew she was living in a fairy tale and found her knight in shining armor.

Author's note: I really don't like the fact of robin/starfire but hey I got to deal with it.


	3. Fairytales aren't a reality

**A Bird's Reality**

**Chapter 3: Fairy tales aren't a reality.**

The boy wonder danced and hopped around his room happily knowing that his girlfriend was the beautiful princess of Tamaran and he couldn't stop. After he finally stopped thinking about the date, which was about 2:30 in the morning, he decided to go to sleep and didn't know what dreams would over come him tonight.

_It was raining outside of their little house. "Richard dear, it's time for dinner." He could hear his wife calling him to join his family. The rain kept pouring down outside, it couldn't or wouldn't stop. "How was your day?" he asked his wife Starfire, "Oh dear, I would have to say it was alright." "That's it, alright?" He noticed how she changed over the years; she wasn't any longer her cheery self anymore. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Once Robin opened it the lights went out. After all these years he was surprised at what he saw, it was Slade. As he ran towards the villain he noticed that his precious wife was gone and there was nothing but a shadow of a woman in her place. "Starfire!" he yelled as he approached a cliff not too far from their house. "Richard, I'm down here!" she yelled at him hoping he would hear her. When he found her he noticed that she was looking at him sorrowful, "I thought you loved me." He heard those words and was confused, "What do you mean? I do love you." She wasn't listening to a word he was saying, "I wouldn't blame you, I'm not the same person I was many years ago." Still confused he tried to help her from the cliff. "Don't." was all she said to him, "Star… I do love you!" "Do you?" he heard a voice behind him say, but no one was there. Ever since Starfire gave up her powers to be with him he was constantly worried about her. "I love you Star, I do!" "No…you don't." was the last thing she said as she let go of the edge, "NO!"_

Robin woke up in a cold sweat and couldn't believe what he just dreamed about his beloved Starfire and the fact of her dying right in front of him. He wondered what he did wrong and was scared to go back to sleep, but eventually he did and didn't dream of a thing.

The next morning he slept in and no one dared to bother him at all. _"Oh shi..." _he almost thought to himself when he seen the time of 12:00 in the afternoon. He was preparing himself for questioning about what made him sleep in and so on. He slipped on his uniform, this time, going out of his room into the living room.

As he walked in he saw that Cyborg and BB was on the gamestation playing "SuperSpeed Racing 3" which BB just bought the other day. On one of the chairs was Raven reading her new horror book that she just got from the book store and Starfire was no where to be found. No one noticed him at first until a shrill was heard; "Robin!" the voice of Starfire came out. He was glad to see her and greeted her with a peck on the lips and all he heard was _"ohhhh"_, all he did was laugh.

"Dude, you're finally up? We thought you rolled over and died or something." "Only Beastboy thought you died." He heard BB and Raven say, and then Cyborg mentioned, "Star didn't wear ya out did she." Everyone, including Raven laughed, which made BB jealous since he couldn't get the girl to laugh ever before. "Just a bad dream that's all." Knowing his friends probably couldn't handle his nightmare, especially Starfire, Raven, maybe.

"So what happened today that I miss?" the bold leader asked his team mates. "Well the one called Mumbo tried to take friend Raven again, but…" Star was cut off from BB, "But she made it clear to him that she wasn't going by…" BB cut off by Cyborg, "By kicking his butt and really causing hell upon him!" Shocked Robin looked at Raven and said, "You defeated Mumbo all by yourself?" "No, not really."

In his room he couldn't help seeing the face of Starfire in his dream before she let go. He knew he felt tears down his cheek that night while in his sleep. All of a sudden there was a knock on his door; when he opened it he saw Raven who actually pulled him from his room to the roof. "Hey! What's going on!" he was yelling at her, "Well I don't know you tell me." He heard her cold words stab him over and over again. "Don't you like Starfire?" she asked the confused leader, "Of course I do…at least I think I do?" "Oh now you want to think." He knew where this was headed so he told her about the dream and everything, well almost everything, not the fact that him and Starfire was married of course, she would probably think that was stupid and childish.

"Hey. A dream's a dream, and a nightmare's a nightmare." "You might be right, but if my mind is telling me I lov…I mean like Starfire, then why's my dream telling me I don't?" "I don't have all the answers Robin." "Did I say you did?" "No, but you're acting like I do." "Well if we have this special bond, then what am I'm supposed to think!" "Think what ever you wish!" "Fine, I will!" "Fine!" "FINE!" "FINE!" he heard her yell as she stomped back into the tower leaving him wondering, _"must she be so difficult!" _

Author's note: I know this chapter was shorter than the last but the next one will be longer, I promise.


	4. A raven's tears

**A Bird's Reality**

**Chapter 4: A raven's tears.**

In the dark goddess' room she sat meditating on her problems as well as her team mates'. _"Why must he be so difficult!" _she thought to herself in meditation. She shook her head to ridden the question so she could concentrate on what she was doing. _"I'm trying my best to help him, but he can't depend on me to know everything!" _Shaking her head again she lost meditation and tried to get back into it. _"I know I care for all my team mates but he's putting so much pressure on me. Sure I like to talk to him, but that doesn't mean that since I let him into my mind that he has the right to act like a jackass!" _All of a sudden the mirror in her room shattered. _"Oh great, just what I need."_ she thought to herself.

Robin came running to her door asking to be let in. When he heard no answer he let himself in and looked into the eyes of the one he called Raven. "I heard something break, are you okay?" "Well, well, well, wouldn't you like to know?" "Look Raven, I don't want to start an argument, I just wanna know if you're alright." "Of course I'm alright oh _fearless _leader of ours." "You know what, forget it." Robin said as he started to walk away. "Wait." Raven said after him, "I'm sorry for acting like this Robin, it's just all this stuff you're putting on me." He turned his head to the side and said, "I'm sorry for putting my issues on you."

Starfire met him in the hallway after he left Raven's room. "Robin, Hi!" he could hear his girl yell. "Hey babe." "Is everything alright with Raven?" "Sure Star, everything's cool."

At practice the next day everyone was doing their part and Robin was in the mood for some Starfire. When a missile was headed for Robin she powerfully shot it away with a starbolt. Another one came his way but Starfire wasn't no where in sight so it was up to Raven to protect him. He called her name three times and she almost didn't make it because the missile came within two inches of his body.

"What the hell was that!" he yelled. "I'm sorry; please do not raise your voice at me." Raven said in her emotionless voice like she always did. "Sorry, that's all you can say is sorry? I could have been killed!" "What else you want me to say, let me be your slave." "Well it would be a start!" "Dude, calm down, she said she was sorry." He heard this from BB. "Don't tell me what to do." "Robin it's obvious that you need some professional help." "Maybe I do, to get away, and stay away from you!" "Why you son of a bit..." "Don't say it." Cyborg said. Now everyone was fussing at each other, then Robin yelled, "WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE STARFIRE?" There was silence between the whole team. Robin looked over at Raven and noticed she now showed an emotion in her face, sadness. Some of the equipment shattered at the emotion she released while she teleported to her bedroom.

Now looking all around Robin saw the expressions on his team mates faces and noticed what he himself had really done. "I'll go talk to her." Beastboy offered, but Robin held him back, "No, I'll do it since this is my fault."

As he knocked on her bedroom door he let out a small plea, "Rae?" but there was no answer. So of course he let himself in quick enough to dodge a vase that was thrown at him. "Get the hell outta my room." He could hear her say so coldly and meaning every bit of it, but he knew he wasn't going anywhere. "Raven…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" "Well if you didn't mean it then why did you say it?" He thought he heard her sob, but she was holding back the tears. "I was just caught up in the moment alright; you know I never really mean those things." "But you said it like you meant it." Now he could see her clearly and she was crying and he was mad at himself for doing this to her; he jumped a little when one of her statues broke. "Didn't I say I was sorry and you wanna pull some bull crap like this?" "Well my bad for not being your precious little Starfire." With those words she cut him deep and he didn't know what to say. "Rae…I…I" "You what?" He went to sit beside her on her bed but noticed she turned her head the other way. She now felt weak and she hated to feel weak especially around him. "Rae...we been through the best and the worst of times and I know we can get through this so please, I'm begging you, (gets on both knees) find it in your heart to forgive me." There was no answer. "I see." As he was leaving a smirk came across her face and all of a sudden he heard her call his name. Right when he turned around, in the blink of an eye he felt Raven embracing him with a hug. He was shocked at first but calmed down embracing her back. "Thanks for understanding Rae." "No problem, just don't let it happen again okay?" "Okay."

"How is she?" Cyborg, BB, and Starfire asked as the boy came into the living room. "She's alright, and we had an understanding about the whole situation." "Whew! I'm glad that's over, so anyone for pizza?" asked Cyborg. "Oh yes! I and Robin will meet you outside." As they were sitting on the couch, (starfire/robin), she asked him a question. "Robin…do you…love me?" He almost choked on the question. "What?" is the only thing that came out of his mouth. "Do you love me?" "Of course I do Star, why wouldn't I?" "I just wanted to make sure is all?" He finally said it; he finally told her the truth. He knew it was the truth to her, but was it the truth to him. Yes as far as he knew from the beginning, but all he could think about was looking into Raven's hurtful beautiful eyes as he begged for her forgiveness and how she happily accepted it. He never saw her like that before where actually the sadness came out and how he would like to see the happiness more often than he got to. I mean they were just friends he told himself so it wouldn't be like he LIKED the girl, anyway he had his princess and she had him her darling prince.

Author's note: I know I made Raven seem kind of weak when she's not, but I did bring out how she hated the way she was feeling about the situation. I love this chapter because it has a little raven/robin time instead of the regular star/rob.


	5. Sex, guys, surprise!

**A Bird's Reality**

Author's note: This chapter isn't as surprising as the title so don't get all worked up because the good stuff isn't near yet, it's just a title with a little bit of everything.

**Chapter 5: Sex, guys, surprise!**

It's been three months for Starfire and Robin with no more than two mistakes. One is when she accidentally dropped him while flying and two when he accidentally kicked her off of his motorcycle while trying to get on. Other than that everything was fine, at least for them. He had the same nightmare once out of every week, but he got used to it when he convinced himself that nothing like that could ever happen.

As Raven watched the two love birds she felt a little disgusted and a little happy for them. _"Maybe I should be a little more like Star, to express my emotions." _She didn't know what she was thinking. _"What are you saying? You know you can't show any sign of emotion!" _she heard her emotions inside her say. _"But…that night…when…ugh, maybe you're all right, its best if I didn't." _She now felt alone and had no one to spend any time with. No matter how much she wanted to show her emotions she knew she couldn't; the fear of hurting her friends was upsetting to her already; making it a reality would break her in two.

"Oh! Friend Raven!" she heard Starfire say to her, "Yes? What is it?" "Have you ever been in love!" "Uh, no." "Well you should try it sometime, you'll really enjoy it!" "That's enough Star; leave the dark one alone for now." Raven suddenly turned around to see Robin giving her a smile of relief that they were still friends. "Hey, it's no big deal really Robin." She knew she was lying and he knew it too, so he dragged Starfire away from her.

_5 minutes later. _"Raven!" Once again Starfire came out of no where to talk to her friend. "Yes Starfire, yes?" was all she could say at that moment when she was interrupted from reading her novel. "Well, I want to know if you think me and Robin are ready to take our relationship to the next level." She knew right then and there what Starfire was talking about. _"Sex! I can't believe Starfire is talking about sex, with Robin." _"Uh…friend Raven?" said Starfire as she watched her friend who happened to have a small smile across her face. "Well that all depends on you." "Well I think we are both ready." "Well then, you just answered your own question." Raven said as she gave her best friend a little smile of approval. "Oh thanks for your thoughts!" As Raven watched her friend leave she couldn't believe what had just happened, she was happy for her two friends, but something inside her told her otherwise.

Broken out of her thoughts again came Robin. "Oh no! I let Star get to you!" He approached her with a grin. Still thinking about the conversation her and Star had she just looked at him and laughed. "Hey! What's so funny?" "Nothing a little Star can't help you with."

The next day Starfire wanted to talk to Robin about something.

"Psst. Robin come see." "What is it Star, and why are we whispering?" said Robin as he approached Starfire. "Have you noticed anything wrong with Raven lately?" "Other than the usual stuff, no." "Well, I've seen that she's been a bit lonely the last couple of days." "Really, here's another surprise, did you know that BB is green?" he said sarcastically eyeing the alien beauty in front of him. "I'm serious. I came up with an idea to make her loneness go away." "Really, and what might that be babe?" Excited about the fact that he was concerned about her thoughts she happily told him, "I decided to set her up on one of those blind dates you earthlings have." Shocked by this, he knew Raven wouldn't appreciate it, but he already decided to help Star out with the whole thing. "So who's it gonna be?" "That's a secret for me to be knowing and you to finding it out. All you have to know is that they are coming with us on a date of double!" "Um, Star I think you mean a double date. And why does it have to be with us?" "Cause I want to see if everything works out."

As he seen Starfire drag Raven out of her room to go to the mall he couldn't imagine Raven even doing the dating thing so he laughed a little to himself. "Hey, what's up?" said BB as he sat next to Robin on the couch handing him a controller to the gamestation. The mean while Cyborg was working on his car which is often called the T car. "Oh, nothin' much." "Man girls are somethin' aren't they?" "Yeah, sometimes crazy, then fun, then sad, and so on. How do they do it?" "To tell you the truth I don't know." "Yeah I know you don't know, I was thinking out loud." Beastboy turned around to Robin who busted out laughing at his own remark. "Ha, ha, ha, you think you're so funny." "Well think about it BB, you never could get a girl with the lame pick up lines you tried to throw at them." "For your information I did have a girlfriend, or did you forget, Terra, duh!" "I have to give you that one, so my mistake." "Anyway, did you and Star do it yet?" All of a sudden Robin's heart sank. "Do…what?" he asked nervously. "Don't act stupid Robin you know what I'm talkin' about." Indeed Robin knew exactly what BB was bringing up, but he didn't want to discuss it with him. "No, not yet, but probably soon." "Okay whatever dude." Robin was surprised BB let it go, but still was in shock about the fact he brought it up.

It's been two hours since Raven and Starfire came back from the mall and Raven knew she was set up on a blind date.

"I can't believe Starfire is making me do this." Raven talked to herself out loud, "Even Robin knew about this. He knew he could have stopped her, but he's so soft hearted on her." It was time to get ready for their dates and Starfire picked out a beautiful dress for Raven to wear with matching opened toed heels.

Starfire was already in the living room waiting for the expected surprised guest, Raven, and of course her boyfriend, the boy wonder. Cyborg and BB just sat there playing the gamestation not paying attention to what was going on, thinking it was the same regular date her and Robin would go on.

Still in her room Raven had the dress on and the heels, she also decided to wear some amber colored hoop earrings and matching bracelet she bought while Star wasn't looking. She was looking at herself in the mirror over and over again. "This dress ain't half bad." All she had left to do was her hair and make-up. She curled her hair and just put a little clear lip gloss on her lips. "That should do it." As she slowly left her room she could hear BB and Cyborg arguing about rematches and who won the game. She approached Starfire not making a sound until the happy-go-lucky alien turned around and saw her. "Oh! Raven you look really nice this night!" Starfire gave out a loud scream. All of a sudden the two boys that were fussing turned around to see a girl that was supposed to be Raven. "Damnnnn!" was the only thing that came out of both boys mouth causing the dark girl to blush a little hoping no one would see.

Still in his room the boy wonder was still getting ready and making sure that his suit matched in order not to shock anyone of any sort. "Who's the lucky guy tonight?" he spoke sarcastically to himself smiling at the fact Raven was going on a date with some guy. He finally was finished and headed out to the living room. When he got around the corner he asked Starfire, "Where is our precious Raven?" Star pointed in the direction of where Raven was standing and once he looked her way he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw a beautiful girl in front of him, wearing a dark purple strapless dress that came to her knees, with a black lining and a slit on both sides with matching heels. What surprised him most was the fact she had her hair in wet wavy curls and lip gloss on. As he approached her he said, "Wow Raven…you look…you look…" "Hot!" said BB out of no where expressing himself. "That's not what I was going to say." "You can't lie about it Robin!" BB said as he felt something hit him upside his head which was a steel bowl Starfire threw. Robin didn't pay attention to his friend's comment, "I wanted to say that you look beautiful tonight." Did she really hear what she thought she heard coming from Robin. "Thanks." was all she could say since she was blushing. "Uh hmm." "You too Star, you look wonderful like always." Then there was a sudden knock on the door. "That must be Raven's date." "Date?" BB and Cyborg said aloud. "Yeah, a date, why else would she be dressed so beautiful?" As Starfire answered the door everyone gasped at who came walking into the living room. "Friends! I'm sure all of you know Speedy from the Titans East?"

Author's note: Now I wanted to put someone people knew and never would have guessed! Some people would have probably guessed Aqualad but it wasn't.


	6. Close friend?

**A Bird's Reality**

Author's note:Now star/rob lovers don't get mad at this chapter and don't think to high of it either. Yeah sure starfire gets a little sick and jealous, but hey that's the way life is right?

**Chapter 6: Close friends?**

As they got to the restaurant there was an uncomfortable silence among the four friends. "Well Raven! Haven't I picked the right person for your date?" asked Starfire with a big grin on her face. "Um…sure Star, whatever you say." Raven didn't really want to go on the date in the first place so what was she supposed to say. She thought to herself _"Man, why did I agree to this in the first place. Sure Speedy's some what cute, but he's just a friend and I would like to keep him as only a friend." _"Raven are you coming?" yelled Speedy from the entrance of the restaurant. She shook her head of her thoughts and followed him into the place quietly.

They sat down at their table and ordered their drinks before ordering their food. Of course Starfire sat by Robin and right next to Robin was Raven and right next to Raven was Speedy. "I could have guessed that you were my date." Speedy whispered while looking at Raven. "Oh? Why is that?" "Well Star said one of her friends. So I figured it couldn't be Beastboy or Cyborg since none of us are gay." Raven smiled at his little joke and shook her head agreeing he was right. When the waiter finally came back they decided to order. Robin had the lobster meal, Raven and Speedy had the steak meal, and Starfire had a type of green meal that neither one of them knew what it was.

"Sooo…what are your intentions with our little Raven?" Robin asked jokingly, "Whatever she wants she get oh mister Raven's father!" Speedy said as they both started to laugh leaving Raven with no sign of amusement. _"Jerks. Don't even know what's going through my mind, I'm already ready to go." _"Raven please won't you join me in the powdering of our noses?" "Sure Star, just as long as I'm away from them." "What was that?" "Not a thing Star, not a thing."

_In the bathroom._ "Isn't Speedy just cute and good for you!" said the overly excited alien, "Star, I'm not really…" "Oh! You two look so cute together!" "Star listen to what I'm trying to say to you. I don't feel like I…" "Raven! I see the food being brought to our table. We should go now!" Starfire said as she was looking out through the bathroom door. "Whatever." said the dark girl.

_While the two girls was in the bathroom Robin and Speedy talked._ "You having a good time Speedy?" "To tell you the truth, I'm surprised I am." "To tell you the truth, I was surprised you was the one Starfire picked to be Raven's date." Robin said while taking a sip of his coke. "I never thought of Raven other than a friend." Speedy now said while taking a gulp of his sprite. "She looks great tonight though, don't you think Robin?" "Oh yeah. I never seen her this beautiful before." _The girls_ _come out of the bathroom and take their seats while the food is handed out to them._

"Hmm! This is most delicious!" "I know what you mean Star, the food here is great!" said the masked warrior known as Speedy. The dance music went off slowly followed by a beautiful slow love song. "Let's dance Star." As Robin and Starfire headed to the dance floor Speedy and Raven stayed at the table. "So Raven…you wanna dan…beep beep beep" The sound of his communicator went off and Bumblebee popped up on his screen. "Speedy, we need you back at the tower quick! Aqualad's been taken and there are no traces of him anywhere!" He was disappointed at the fact that this had to happen because he wanted to stay, but he knew his duties, "Sorry Rae…I gotta go, but maybe you can save me a…dance." Raven watched as the titan left with a sigh of disappointment on his face. All of a sudden she heard Starfire gag, so she turned around to see what was wrong.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that we were dancing and then she started to turn green." Robin said as he took a seat next to Raven. "Probably it was the food she ate." "Yeah maybe. Hey, where's Speedy?" "Oh you know, when duty calls you have to go runnin'." Robin looked at Raven and saw she wasn't so much upset of the fact that Speedy left her hangin' like this. They were now sitting in silence waiting for Starfire to come out the bathroom. So to break the silence he asked her, "You ever danced before?" She knew what he was thinking, "Ohhh no boy wonder, you are not dragging me onto that floor, and no, I haven't danced before." All of a sudden she felt him take her hand and drag her onto the dance floor anyway.

"Now follow me." "Robin no, I feel stupid." He didn't listen to what she was saying so he put his hand around her waist and of course took her left, not right, hand. "Now what you want to do Raven is place your right hand on my right shoulder and let me hold your left." She was doing everything he told her to do realizing he was laughing at her. "You're getting a kick out of this aren't you." she told him bitterly, "Sorry. It's just the fact of seeing you not knowing what you're doing" Robin took the lead of how they moved, it was so graceful to the dark goddess and to her surprise she was actually enjoying it. "Raven? I thought you said you didn't know how to dance?" "I don't." "Then why does thee move with such grace?" he asked in an amusing way. Trying not to laugh she told him in the same way, "I guess thy is just a great teacher." As the end of the song came near, Robin decided to end it with a little charm and style. "Watch this." he told her. He spun her around slowly holding her tightly to make sure she didn't slip away from him. In the end he took her into a dip and held her gently in that position for awhile. At this time he brought her back up slowly and looked deep into her eyes, "You really think so?" "Really." They looked at each other now, not playfully, but serious as he held her in his arms. Robin didn't notice before how beautiful she was including her eyes and how alive and real they looked. Raven couldn't stop looking into his face until she looked over his shoulder to see Starfire staring at them from the table; she jerked away from Robin who looked back at Starfire also.

As they walked back to the table Starfire told them, "Friends. Oh close friends of mine. I'm ready to go home now, I do not feel well." "Okay Star, what ever you say, I'll get the T car." Robin said as he left the restaurant leaving the two girls behind. "So…did Speedy leave?" "Yes he did as a matter of fact." "Did you and Robin have a nice dance?" Raven flushed at the fact of her friend had probably thought she did something wrong, "Oh…it was…okay you know. I don't do the whole dancing thing much." "I see." "Guys…I mean girls, the car's ready!"

As they entered the tower there was only silence yet again. "Well…I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Raven said as she walked to the hall that led to her room. Robin watched as she walked away and then back at Starfire, "So Star, how did you like tonight? I don't think your blind date thing worked out for Speedy and Raven." "Well I tried Robin. Too bad I didn't get to finish our dance." she said with sarcasm. "Wait a minute. What was that all about?" "Tell me Robin, did you enjoy your time with friend Raven on the dance floor?" "That's what you're upset about? A little dance between friends?" "Close friends." "You know I love you and no one else, so why are you acting like this?" "Really? Well I want you to prove it." "By doing what?"

Starfire was now very close to Robin and taking his hand. All of a sudden she pulled his face to hers and started to kiss him so he played along and did the same thing. This went on for 2 minutes until they finally stopped a little while to catch their breaths while Starfire pulled him into the middle of the living room. As they came to the center of the living room they started kissing all over again; he closed his eyes now feeling his shirt come off as his suit jacket hit the floor. As he held her he felt the straps of her dress fall realizing her dress fell to her waist. He could now feel Star's bare back while he rubbed his hands against it. Star leaned him on the couch and they didn't stop kissing and touching. Now they fell on the couch while she was on top of him moving her hands down from his head to his chest. His heart was beating faster and he could feel the heat between them until something unexpected happened. As he ran his hands threw her hair he decided to finally open his eyes and when he did he saw that he was looking into the eyes of the one that was on him and it wasn't Starfire. It was the beautiful eyes he seen on the dance floor tonight. "Robin? Robin what's wrong?" He shook his head a couple of times to reveal Starfire looking straight at him. "Star, it's you." "Of course it's me Robin. Whoever else would it be?" He was confused at what just happened. "Star…I can't…" "You can't what?" As he sat up the alien princess tried to bring him back down with her. "I can't…do this right now." "Why!" "I don't know." is the last thing he said as he walked to his room. _"What is whatever wrong with him? Was it something that I have done? Or…no, no. I shouldn't think about things like that about my best friend. But we were so close this time."_ Starfire thought to herself as she too went to her room with disappointment.

Author's note: Well yes that was a close one between the bird and the star but will that be enough. I loved doing the dance scene which was close to rob/star dance scene but more detailed with the movement. Next chapter coming!


	7. Confusion

**A Bird's Reality**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter can be a bit confusing, but I think it's stil good. So here's chapter seven!

**Chapter 7: Confusion**

_In his room _"What the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell…"

_5 minutes later_

"What the hell what the hell what the HELL just happened last night! I finally get the chance with Starfire and I blow it by walking out on her because of something dumb!" Robin yelled at himself. "I mean, it started off all good, but why did something have to go wrong like it wasn't meant to be." All of a sudden he heard someone walk pass his door. "I wonder who that could be." _He opens his door and peeks out. _"Raven? Where's she going? Oh well I can't be worried about it at this time anyway." It was 8:00 in the morning so he figured she was making her herbal tea. "Starfire, yes, back to Starfire. I'm still confused about what happened. I can't tell her or she'll kill me, literally." He heard big metal footsteps now and they stopped right outside his door. "Yo Robin? I'm 'bout to make breakfast before Beastboy gets up. Sooo it'll be ready in 30 minutes alright?" Cyborg said. "Yeah I'll be there." He now heard Cyborg walk away.

It was 8:45 now and Robin was just now coming out of his room. As he entered the kitchen Cyborg and Raven was waiting for him. "Man Robin I told you 30 minutes and you arrive 15 minutes late, what's wrong?" "I just got a lot of stuff on my mind right now okay." Whatever you say man, just don't work yourself too hard." Cyborg said as he handed Robin his plate of waffles and syrup with a matching plate of bacon, eggs, and grits. "So how was the date last night?" Cyborg asked teasingly, "Fine." Robin and Raven said at the same time looking at each other. Then Raven spoke up to say, "Well Speedy had to run on a …" ring ring was the doorbell. "Now who could that be at this time in the morning?" Robin said as he answered the door. "Hey Robin, is Raven around?" It was Speedy. "Yeah she's in the kitchen. Care to stay for breakfast?" "Naw can't stay long."

Raven and Cyborg turned to see who their early visitor was. "Speedy! Sweet! What's up!" Cyborg said with a big grin on his face, "Nothing much, just came to see Rae." "And why must you see me?" Raven said looking at the boy who stood beside Robin. Blushing he said, "Well I wanted to apologize for running out on you last night so I bought you these.", now he pulled a dozen of red and white roses from behind his back. All three friends' eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful flowers. "Um…thanks Speedy." Raven said surprised at the fact he bought those for her, "Um…no problem Rae." Speedy said blushing. Robin felt a knot in his stomach and he didn't know why. Everyone was quiet now until Raven suddenly gave Speedy a hug and thanked him again. Robin couldn't believe his eyes and stood there with his mouth open. "I guess I'll see you guys later then." Speedy said as he walked out the door.

"Wow Raven. I think Speedy has a thing for you." Cyborg said still surprised at what happened, "No, he was just being nice." She replied back. "Yeah Cyborg he was just being nice since he left her hangin' last night!" Robin said as Raven left to put the flowers in a vase, "What's wrong with you, it was just a guess." "Well don't guess about the false until you know exactly what's going on." "Is everything okay?" Raven said as she came back from putting the flowers in a vase full of water. "No! Everything's not okay! The fearless leader…" _Robin puts his hand over Cyborg's mouth. _"Nothin's wrong we were just talking." "Okay…I'll be on the roof if anyone needs me." she said as she left.

"Robin! What's wrong with you! Something is wrong with you no matter what you say!" "Shhh…you're going to wake up Star and BB." "So! I couldn't if I wanted to because they left right before you decided to come to breakfast!" "Really? Where did they go?" "Not before you tell me what's up with you!" "Sorry Cyborg. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was a little excited." "About what!" "Would you lower your voice already!" "Fine. What's wrong?" "Okay last night after the big raven/speedy date something happened between me and Starfire." "Ohhh… (smirks)…I see where this is going, ha ha!" "No. We didn't do anything, but we were close." "What do you mean didn't and close?" "Didn't as didn't do it and close as in half naked, heart beating, making out close." "So why _didn't _ya'll get busy?" "You make it sound so ugh." "Your point is?" "Never mind. The reason why is because while we were about to something…happened." "Something like what?" "Well let's just say it wasn't Starfire who I saw on me." "If it wasn't Star then who was it?" "Raven" "Robin enough with the small talk and speak louder and say who it was you saw." "Fine. It was Ra… Ra…" _Cyborg's eyes widen. _"Not Raven." _Robin just lowered his head down. _"That explains why you freaked out when Speedy brought Raven those flowers and she gave him a hug." "What! What are you trying to say! That I have feelings Raven!" "Man I'm just sayin'." "I don't have feelings Raven! I love Starfire! I couldn't do that to best friends!" "Whatever Robin, whatever." Cyborg said as he left Robin alone in the kitchen. "By the way Star and BB went to get your anniversary present."

It was later on in the day and Starfire and BB were back. Starfire went to the roof to see what Raven was up to. "Yes Starfire. What can I do for you?" Raven asked her before she could turn around and see who it was. With a big nervous smile on her face she said, "Oh friend Raven I need your thoughts on something." "Ask away." "Well last night I and Robin were almost going to go to the next step in our relationship." "What…" was what all Raven could say as she suddenly fell from falling mid air in the sky as she lost mediation and a street light burst. "I said me and Robin…" "Yeah I heard you." "Oh good!" "But you mentioned an almost did you not?" "Yes, I did." "And this is why?" "We did not do the sex. Instead he freaked out and went to his room leaving me behind." "Why?" "I do not know. I've been trying to figure out the answer all day. Can you give me the advice you always give?" "Sure. You should probably just ask him what went wrong." "What if he does not tell me?" "Well you would just have to find out yourself now wouldn't you." "I guess so. Thanks anyway." Starfire said as she walked away from her friend. "_Why did I lose my emotions like that, all she said was Robin and sex?" _She heard another street light burst. _"What's wrong with me! Why did I feel relieved when she said nothing happened between her and Robin. It's not like I have feelings for him or anything." _Another street light bursts. _"Ugh! What's wrong with me!" _she thought to herself while still hearing street light after street light burst.

"Star…can I talk to you?" Robin asked out of no where, "Yes Robin, let us do the talking please." They walked out the tower now and went to the park. "Star about last night…sorry." "That's alright Robin maybe next time when we get a chance." All of a sudden his stomach knotted again, "Um Robin can I ask you a question?" "Sure what is it?" "What was it that made you did the freaking out on me?" _"I can't believe she's asking me this! I can't tell her!" _" Um…I guess I was nervous about the whole thing." "Ohhhhh…" "Forgive me." She gave him a big smile, "Of course boyfriend of mine!" she gave him a big kiss and he kissed her back. "Thanks Star." As they walked back to the tower he found out something. When he and Starfire kissed it didn't feel like he was feeling love in it like he did in the beginning, like he was giving her a kiss just to please her. He shook his head, _"Negative get out my mind." _He thought to himself.

_It's 3:35 in the morning. _"Why can't I sleep?" the dark goddess said to herself while lying in her bed. "Why am I getting so worked up on Starfire and Robin's relationship anyway? I mean Starfire's my best friend and so is Robin, so what's wrong?" _"Maybe it's because you don't want Starfire and Robin to be together." _she heard her emotion Anger say inside her. "What do you mean? Of course I want them to be together." _"Then why am I freaking out!" _"I don't know, you tell me." _"I wish I could but that's not my department." _"What are you talking about?" _"Me!" _She now heard Happiness. "What about you?" _"Well whenever you talk about the boy wonder I just get so excited!" _"So?" _"Don't you see what's happening!" _"Uh…no." _"Ugh! You are so denying and blind! Even Love's been going crazy!" _Raven began to look surprised. "Why is Love freaking out!" since Love never been active ever before. _"Because of your heart." _She now could hear what Love was saying. "What…what do you mean?" Raven was nervous now. _"Ever since that night in your room your heart went crazy for our fearless leader, so I've been acting up along with Anger and Happiness." _Raven couldn't believe her ears. "No…I can't feel a thing, especially anything for Robin!" _"So it finally happens. First it's that little Starfire that's been pissing me the hell off!" _"I couldn't be mad at Star." _"Oh really?" "Anger stop confusing her." "Well she needs to know the truth doesn't she?" "Uh no!" "Will both of you shut up! Can't you see she's trying to think!" "Well if you kept your mouth shut about her heart she wouldn't have to think about anything!" "Well you're the one that started the whole conversation!" "So!" _Will ya'll shut the hell up and let me think?" _"Fine!" _all of them said as they left her to think. When she was able to think again she came across the things all three emotions told her. _"No I can't be in love with Robin. He's my friend that's it and he's Starfire's boyfriend not mine. So why am I…acting like I'm acting? Maybe I do feel…no no no! I can't he'll get hurt, no emotions, no nothing. No nothing, no nothing, no nothing." _"Huh?" Would ya'll just get out of here!" _"Okay, okay." _

As he sat in his bed Robin thought about the same situation. _"Can't believe Cyborg would think that I wanted Raven, she's my friend! But he is right about one thing, about me freaking out and acting like an ass because of the nice thing Speedy did to make up for leaving her alone. But it was not jealously at all…was it? NO! It can't be, I love Starfire and that's that!" _

_Later on that night._

_It was one of the most beautiful sunsets on the beach they ever saw. "Robin did you have something you wanted to say to me?" he heard the girl beside him say, "As a matter of fact yea, yea I did." He could hear her laugh, the laugh he always loved. He put his hands upon her shoulders to turn her to face him, "What?" he heard her say. All he could do is laugh at how lost she looked. "Let us dance." "Right here, right now, on the beach?" "Of course, where else?" he saw her blush. They started to dance with the golden light between night and afternoon laid upon them. He looked at the girl now and saw how her beauty went well with this magical light. All of a sudden they fell onto the sand. "What happened?" he asked her while laughing, "I guess I just wanted to see your face when I made you fall." she said while laughing also. He leaned his head over hers' while they laid there and looked into each other's eyes once again. He then started to kiss her while she kissed him back passionately. "I love you Robin, I really do." She told him while they decided to catch their breaths, he kissed her again romantically and he heard her moan for more. "I love you too…Raven._

_Robin suddenly wakes up. _"Ahhh hell no! I'm in love Raven!

A/N: Just to let ya'll know Robin's not exactly sure yet he's just shocked and surprised. Next chapter will be good also, promise.


	8. TT anniversary

**A Bird's Reality**

**Chapter 8: TT anniversary**

It was time to get the surprise anniversary party ready before Robin got back with BB who was supposed to keep him busy for the next few hours. Cyborg was the first one up and he headed straight for the kitchen, but before that he woke Raven and Starfire. "Cyborg it's 8:00 in the morning let us stay in bed." both of the girls pleaded, "Ah no, this is a TT anniversary party not a Cyborg anniversary party so we all got to pitch in and help."

They all got started on their parts. Cyborg was in charge of the cake, of course, Raven was in charge of the food, how highly likely, and Starfire was in charge of the guests and decorations. "Hey Raven! You think I should make the same three layer cake I did for your birthday!" Cyborg asked the dark girl as she was figuring out what the snacks and food was going to be, "Sure Cyborg. Just three other different types of frosting okay?" "Okay!" "Um excuse me friends but should we invite the Hive?" Both Raven and Cyborg looked at her frustrated. "I see, sorry." Starfire said as she went back to what she was doing. "Maybe I'll invite Jinx." "What!" both girls said as they looked at Cyborg. "I mean I know her a little and she could be a very cool person." he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Whatever." "Oh! The more the merry!"

_While making the cake. _Cyborg thought to himself, _"How can I be so stupid to let Star invite her. I know something bad is gonna happen between her and Raven. I can be so stupid sometimes, damn my hormones! I know she's gonna invite Bee too so how am I gonna deal with this." _"Cyborg! Check your cake before it burns!" he heard Raven yell as she came running towards him. "Oh man!" _Takes the cake out of the oven and smiles at Raven. _"I'm not going to have to baby-sit you now am I?" she said sarcastically as she went back to what she was doing while leaving him with an annoyed look on his face. _"At least I'm not the one freaking out Star's and Robin's relationship!" _he thought to himself and erasing it from his mind. _"What am I thinking, Robin made it clear to me that he didn't feel a thing for Raven, but he did act a little protective. I mean the guy went to jackass mode on me for no reason! He's hiding something and I got to find out whatever it is whether he likes it or not!" Starts to laugh an evil laugh out loud. _"Um…Cyborg…you alright?" he heard Raven ask him as he looked around himself to notice both girls were staring at him, "Uh…yeah fine!"

_While inviting the guests. _Starfire thought to herself, _"Okay! Robin and BB won't be back for awhile so who should I start with? Oh Titans East of course! Let's see… (gets on the computer) the e of the mail should be faster. Okay Bumble Bee: 'Hello friend! Please come to our anniversary party! There shall be cake, food, and the silly games! Your very very very good friend, Starfire.' That's one down some more to go. Let's see…Aqualad, hey why don't I just send them the same invitation except Speedy, I got a special invite for him." _"Star? You finish with the invites!" she heard Cyborg ask her from the kitchen, "Not yet, I'm almost done!" she replied back. _"Now back to the invites. Oh yes Speedy: 'Hello friend! We the Teen titans would love for you to join us in the celebration of our anniversary party! The reason why you have your own invite is because I think Raven really wants you to come! I think you two make the cutest couple right beside me and Robin! So please come on our behalf, especially friend Raven's behalf! See you there! Your friend, Starfire!' Now for the invite of Cyborg's guest, for what reason I don't know why, but he wants to invite her so I'll invite her." _"Star? Are you done yet! You have to do the decorations!" Cyborg yelled once more from the kitchen, "Almost friend, one guest left!" "Okay!" _"Jinx: 'Hello fellow enemy of ours! We would love…well Cyborg would love for you to join the TT for our anniversary party tonight or rather in the afternoon at 6:00pm. If you don't wish to come we will not force it upon you at all. Your lovely enemy, Starfire! P.S. Don't try anything funny and no extra guests may you want to bring just you, bye.' Well that's the last one, wait I have mail! It's from an unknown person of some what: 'The one called Starfire. Please be warned about the future. Sadness will come upon you by the least people you would expect. Stop it before it happens, you have been warned.' What the…" _"Friends! Please come read an e-mail that some wacky individual has sent me!" _The two friends come running to where Starfire is and read the e-mail_. "Someone is trying to be the funny, yes?" "I don't know Star, sounds like it." Cyborg said while looking the message over and over again, "Stupid people who just want to play jokes on others. Could have been Beastboy for all we know." Raven now spoke while doing the same as Cyborg. "Maybe I'll start on the decorations now." Star said as she left and shut down the computer leaving Raven and Cyborg think about the situation.

_While making and preparing the snacks. _Raven thought to herself, _"Why would someone send Star an e-mail like that. She doesn't deserve someone guessing her future. It sounded like the message was talking about one of us hurting her, huh, oh my goodness, someone knows about what I'm feeling, well as my emotions tell me. No it can't be that, not that at all. Anyway along with the snacks." _She put out three different kinds of chips: tortilla, Doritos, and Lays, she also had some hot and mild salsa for the tortilla chips. There were also three different kinds of beverages: sprite, coke, and tea that came in packs of cans. She put out candy, a big bowl of popcorn, ice cream was in the freezer to go along with the cake, and she also decided to make some hot wings. "Raven you sure are coming out with the works!" she heard Cyborg yell in excitement, "Well it's our anniversary of when we became known as the teen titans, what am I supposed to do?" He gave her a smile and started to leave until she stopped him, "What did you get our fearless leader?" she asked him nervously, "I would think you would ask about your present, but I'm not telling either so ha!" he walked away again, but she let him leave this time. _"What kind of big brother is he." _she thought to herself while letting a smile slide across her face.

_It's 5:00pm and BB and Robin are just getting back._ Robin looked around at all the decorations and food, "Hey! What's going on here?" All of a sudden the three friends came out of no where, "Don't you know what day it is man?" "Yes Robin do you not know what is going on!" "Okay boy wonder I know you know it's our anniversary since we became a team, we wanted to surprise you." he heard all three friends say. "Of course I know what day it is. Why do you think I let BB take me to the mall to stall for the set up. First I wanted to get your gifts and second because I didn't want to lift a finger." He was now laughing while they stared at him in shock and annoyed by what he said about not wanting to help set up for the party.

It was 6:10pm and the guests were just arriving. First were the titans east. Cyborg answered the door, "Hey Speedy, Aqualad, hey Bee. Where are the fast ones?" What's up Cyborg!" Speedy said as he walked in, "Sup Cy!" Aqualad said. "Hey yourself Cy, and the twins had to go to bed." he heard Bumble Bee tell him, "Oh. That's cool, that's cool, and I sound like a damn fool." "What was that?" "Nothing!" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I guess that's the only and all the guests, now let's eat and open presents!" BB said out loud, "No BB we have one more guest that is arriving." Starfire said as she got up to get herself a soda. "What!Who!" ring ring the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" said Robin as he ran for the door, "Robin no! I'll answer it!" Cyborg was too late Robin already answered the door. "Who in the hell to do think you are, trying to crash our party!" they could hear Robin's voice from the door, "As much as I love crashing parties, I'm not. I was invited." Jinx said slyly to him. "Now who in the hell would be stupid enough to do such a…(he looked behind him and glanced at Cyborg) never mind, come in. Just know I got my eye on you." "Oh Robin that's flattering, but I don't think it would work out." she said as she went to take a seat next to Cyborg while glancing at Bee and Raven. Robin walked back too but blood shot red in the face from anger of what Jinx said.

Everyone ate and talked, even Jinx joined in the conversations and they let her. "Hmm, who made these hot wings! They're so good!" said Jinx as she filled her mouth with them like everyone else. "I did." Raven said as she too was eating them, "Oh…well they're the bomb girl!" she heard Jinx say surprised that Jinx was giving her a compliment. "Okay. Before cake we have to open the presents!" BB yelled at the top of his lungs with excitement. "Alright BB we can open presents now." Robin told his green friend while laughing. "Let's start with Cyborg." Everyone agreed and let the present opening begin.

_Cyborg's presents. _First one was from BB, it was a new video game called Reckless Driver 2 that just came out yesterday. The second one was from Raven, it was a new controller for the gamestation since he smashed his, surprised, of course you are. Third one from Starfire, it was an emerald pen she bought from the jewelry store. Forth from the leader Robin, a new high tech teen titans communicator. "Thanks guys I love all of them!" "But there's one more." he heard Jinx say while giving him a gift of her own, "For real! Thanks Jinx!" Bumble Bee looked at Jinx in disgust. It was some new super powered speakers to go in his T car. "No way! You shouldn't have!" he yelled in excitement while giving Jinx a big hug leaving Bee jealous.

_Beastboy's presents. _Present one from Cy which was a new video game called Attack of The Meaty Men. Present two from Raven which was a pair of cow pajamas. Present three from Starfire, an emerald belt buckle. Finally present four from Robin which was a coupon for BB's favorite restaurant for a whole day. "You guys know what I like (tear), and Raven, cow pajamas?" "Well I thought you would feel closer to your animal brothers." Everyone laughed besides BB.

_Starfire's presents. _First one from Raven, a pink friendship charm bracelet. Second from Cy, a pair of pink colored contacts. Third from BB, her own pink gamestation controller with her name on it. Last from Robin was a pair of pink diamond earrings which made everyone go ohh and ahh at the site of them. "Thank you friends!" Starfire yelled as she ran to Robin to give him a hug and a kiss.

_Robin's presents. _First one from Star of course, it was an emerald bo-staff. Second one from BB, a pair of batman boxers. Third from Cyborg, it was a new surround sound boom box with the colors red and black. Last one was from Raven, it was a book with all their pictures on it. "Thanks everyone. I really appreciate the gifts." he told them. "Robin if you're wondering about my gift, it's a book filled with all our experiences and memories." Raven told him with out looking his way, he just nodded his head. He now looked at BB annoyed at the fact of the boxers, "What they were on sale."

_Raven's presents. _"May I give her my gift." a shy Speedy asked out loud while the others looked at him surprised. "Sure, I can't see why not." Robin said sarcastically while Cyborg gave him a nudge on his arm. Raven opened Speedy's present to reveal a black diamond friendship ring which made everyone gasp at the site of it. Second was Star's gift which was a navy blue tank top with matching jeans. Third was BB who gave her a crystal mug that had her initial on it. Forth was Cyborg who gave her a new book called How to Control Your Emotions, which he found in the book store. Last but not least was Robin's gift, it was a bracelet that was filled with 7 amethyst diamonds to match her eyes and the 5 middle diamonds each had a letter of her name engraved within them. Everyone became shocked at his gift for Raven and he was afraid that this might have happened. "Thanks for all the gifts everyone." was all she said. Out of no where Starfire said, "That is a very nice gift Robin has given you." "Yeah, well." _"He gave me a beautiful gift and I gave him a book full of memories, good and bad." _Robin saw the expression on Raven's face and told her, "Don't think your gift is any less exciting than mine because I really like it a lot."

After the party everyone that didn't live at the tower decided to leave thanking the titans for a great time. The last guest to leave was Jinx, "I just want to say something to every single one of you." All the titans looked her way, "I want to say…thanks for accepting me as one of your guest instead of an enemy." "No problem!" all of them said at the same time. "And Cyborg?" "What's up?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for thinking about me in the first place." He watched as the pink haired enemy walked out the door, "She's…" "Don't even think about it!" the rest of the titans yelled at him.

After the tower was clean and ready to be normal tomorrow, don't ask, Starfire went to Robin. "Um…Robin…the gift you gave Raven was most beautiful." "Thanks Star. I hope you're not mad at me for getting her such a gift." "Oh no not at all, I mean I have my earrings and she has her bracelet." "Great! See you tomorrow!" he said as he left the living room to go to his own room, it was 12:00 midnight. When he got to his door he saw Raven waiting for him leaning on the wall across from his door. He couldn't believe she already changed to go to bed; she wore a purple short sleeved lace tank top with matching shorts. As he walked up to the door he asked her with a grin on his face, "May I help you miss?" "Well…all I wanted to know is why you gave me a gift just as good as the one you gave Star?" Sweat dropped from his head as he said, "Why you didn't like it?" "You know I love amethyst so don't even play." "Well I didn't want to make it look like Star was the only one worthy of such a gift." "Why not? I mean she is your princess dear prince." "Your point being?" "I just don't want her to get the wrong idea is all." "The wrong idea of what?" "Nothing, forget I said it." "Oh no, I want to know." "You never give up do you?" she said to him smiling, "You know I don't. The reason is because I care a lot about you Raven and I wanted you to have something nice." "Well thanks anyway, I loved it." As she started to walk away he said, "What, no thank you hug?" She turned around smiling and embraced him while he embraced her back, he suddenly heard her whisper in his ear, "Just to let you know, Speedy's gift wasn't half as good as yours." He watched surprisingly as she walked to her room quietly and right then and there he knew his feelings for the dark goddess.

A/N: So what do ya'll think? This might not be my favorite chapter but I still like it a lot and I hope ya'll did to. Next chapter coming up!


	9. One's confession

**A Bird's Reality**

A/N: This chapter might be a bit boring, but explains what Robin is going through. So to understand this story it's best if I put it in.

**Chapter 9: One's confession**

Just when he got up he heard the alarm go off, which meant trouble was arousing in the city. He got his uniform and hurried to meet his team, the one he was expected to lead. As he ran to the living room he noticed that all his team mates were already there. "Who is it this time?" he asked his team, "It's Killer Moth." Cyborg said while looking at Robin's face when it dropped.

He knew Robin was thinking about the date with Kitty, he also felt the same feeling the last time they fought Killer Moth and Johnny Rancid at the same time. "Don't worry Robin. I doubt he even has his daughter with him." he heard Cyborg say to him while laughing. "Ha ha ha, thanks for the report Cyborg."

---

As they got to the place where Killer Moth was supposedly located they noticed it was a zoo. "Okay…what would he be doing in a zoo?" Raven asked, "Well he is half an animal." Cyborg said, "Dude no! He is totally half an insect!" BB pitched in. "Animal, insect, it doesn't matter, you're both!" "Whatever. So where is it?" "Where's what?" "Your printer, Dell computer!" "Oh you're in for it now!" As Cyborg was about to choke BB they heard a voice, "Well if it isn't the Teen Titans." They turned around to find the voice coming from Killer Moth. "Give it up Moth!" Robin said, "Dude wait. You're supposed to ask what he is up to this time." "Fine. What are you planning Moth!" Robin yelled again, "Well… you didn't say please." "Ugh! Tell me what you're planning now…please!" "That's better. Now let's see…oh yeah! I've decided to take DNA samples of all the animals here so I can inject it into my new army of moths to make them stronger, hahahaha!" "Dude, you have major insect issues." "I know! Well since I told you my plan, I'm afraid you'll all have to die!" "Titans Go!" yelled Robin as he led his team to the villain.

Out of no where came four half human moths about their size. "Didn't think I had something up my sleeve now did you." KM said as he ran to escape, but stopped by Robin. "Where do you think you're going?" he said to the half moth, "About my business if you must know, and since you have to, I'm just gonna give you a chance to turn around and run away." "Oh please, you know I wouldn't run from a fight." "Yeah I knew, just wanted to give it a shot." All of a sudden Robin launched at Killer Moth. Meanwhile the others were fighting the other ½ moths. Starfire shot starbolts at her enemy but he dodged them and grabbed her by the hair. "Let me go you over grown blung gorth!" She said as she threw him a punch in the jaw which threw him back. She now gathered energy for a big enough starbolt to take the monster out. "Take this!" As the starbolt hit the moth he exploded making a green sticky mess. Cyborg's moth was the same size as him and it was a bit difficult but it didn't last long. "Give it up insect boy!" Cyborg yelled as he threw his fist into the moth's stomach letting out a sonic blast which made the moth explode also. "Booya!" Raven took her opponent head on, throwing things his way. The moth dodged every last one of them and hit Raven with a punch that flew her to the other side of the zoo. "That's enough. No more games. Azrath metrion zinthos!" All of a sudden the moth burst into a million pieces while she flew back to her team mates. "Dude! That's not fair!" BB yelled as the moth disappeared out of site hitting BB over and over again. BB then turned into a bat and used the sound waves to find the moth, "There you are!" All of a sudden BB turned into a T-rex and stomped on him. "Oh yeah! Who's the man with the plan!" They all turned to Robin's direction and saw him and Killer Moth fighting.

Robin suddenly felt a fist hit his chest that sent him flying back. "Robin!" yelled Starfire as Raven held her back and said, "You know Robin better than that, he can handle himself." Robin came running back while he took out his bo-staff. He swung at Killer Moth who wasn't looking and knocked him to the floor. Next Robin took out two disks and threw it at Killer Moth. To Killer Moth surprise the disks stuck to him, "Three, two, one…" Robin counted down. "Oh shi…" was all Killer Moth could say as the disks blew up on his body. After that the police came and arrest Killer Moth who was unconscious. "Thanks again Teen Titans." a police officer said, "You're welcome."

---

"Oh friends! Let us go do the celebrating for being victorious!" "Yeah! Star's right, let's go out for tofu!" "Ah no man! If we go out and celebrate we have to go out for pizza!" "Oh yes. Let's go out and celebrate." Raven said while looking at Robin, "There's just one thing wrong with the idea." "What!" the three friends said, "We're broke! Did you forget about the anniversary party?" Robin yelled at his thoughtless team as they looked at him nervously. "They can be out of control sometimes." Raven said while passing the fearless leader. He looked upon her, _"She's so beautiful and down to earth…kinda anyway." _he thought to himself as he felt someone grab his arm. "Oh Robin! May you and I do something tonight?" Starfire said while jumping into his arms. He wanted to tell Star what he was feeling, but didn't want to break her heart. "Um…sure Star." was all he had to say. "No you don't Robin." said Raven while flying up to him, "What do you mean?" Starfire asked her. "Robin already promised to help me make dinner tonight since last week." Robin totally forgot and was happy for the save. "Oh yeah. I'm so sorry Star; you know I have to keep my promises." "That's alright maybe tomorrow night?" "Sure whatever you say."

It was 6:30pm and all the titans had work to do, or things they thought was work. "Dude! That's so cheating! I was in the lead and all of a sudden you get in front!" "Well that's my secret and guess what?" "What?" "I kicked your butt!" "No you didn't! That was a cheat!" "What's the matter, little grass stain gonna cry." BB started to chase Cyborg around the tower. Starfire was polishing her toenails with a reddish pink color. In the kitchen was Raven and Robin making a roast, mashed potatoes, and shrimp fried rice. "Robin get the milk." As he gave her the milk his hand rubbed across hers which he loved for some reason. _"She's so beautiful. Huh…what am I thinking!" _"Robin? Snap out of it boy." "Sorry just have things on my mind like always." "Yeah yeah. Hey, mix the potatoes would you." "Sure no problem." As Robin did what he was told Raven took the roast out of the oven which was in there for an hour now. She turned to where Robin was standing, _"He looks so cute cooking." _she thought to herself as she poured gravy on the roast and smiled. "What?" Robin asked as he saw her looking at him with a grin, "Nothing. I never seen you cook, or at least try to cook before." "Ha, that's real cute Raven." "Okay boy wonder, add butter to the potatoes." "Already did." "Is the eggs cooked and scrambled?" "Yes Raven." "Did you add the vegetables and shrimp?" "Yes Raven." "Did you add the rice and soy sauce?" "Yes Ra…wait…no." "Well if it's not too much trouble could you?" "Yes Raven." "Thank you." He started to add the rice and soy sauce mixing them together. "Robin? You done?" "No." "Well what's keeping you I just finished the mashed potatoes." "I need the spoon." "What spoon?" "The big wooden spoon." _Raven_ _walks to the drawer and tries to find the spoon. _"There is no wooden spoon in here." "Uh, yes there is." "Uh, no there's not." "Urg! Let me do it." he said as he walked over to where Raven was standing. All of a sudden he tripped on a fork that fell on the floor from the draw. As he tripped he fell on Raven. Up against the cabinet they were, looking at each other, "Robin…" "Yeah…" "You alright?" He suddenly got off her, "Um…here's the spoon, right here like I told you."

As the boys set the table for dinner Star, yet again, wanted to talk to Raven. "Raven?" "Yes?" "Can I talk to you about something?" "I'm listening." "It's about Robin." They both jumped as they heard one of the glasses in the cabinet shatter. _"Damn!" _"What did he do now?" "It's just…I mean…I think I'm losing him." "Why would you say that?" "Because he's been acting strange lately." "Robin's always acting strange." "Not like this. Not with me." "So what do you think is wrong with him?" "That's the problem. I don't know." "Table's ready girls!" yelled BB from the table, "Coming!" Star yelled while picking up the roast and bringing it to the table while Raven was right behind her with the mashed potatoes and rice. When the food was placed on the table everyone dug in except BB, they made him a tofu dinner.

"That was delicious!" Cyborg said while patting his metallic stomach, "Oh yes! You and Robin made a nice dinner!" "The tofu was better than I expected!" BB said while giving both Raven and Robin thumbs up. "Well…shall we watch a movie?" Star asked, "Sure. Just as long as it's funny." ring ring was the phone. "Got it!" BB yelled as he ran to get the phone, "Hellooo…yeah she's in…sure hold on. Raven, Speedy's on the phone for you!" Robin's face suddenly dropped and he wanted BB just to hang up the phone. "Coming!" Raven got on the phone now, "Hello? Hey Speedy. Pizza tomorrow? Um…I kinda planned to go to this club with the team tomorrow night. Ah huh…yeah, the park in the morning sounds great. I'll see you in the morning…yeah…okay, bye." As she hung up the phone she spotted Robin looking at her and he turned his head quickly. "Oh another date with Speedy!" Star yelled as she gave Raven a bone crushing hug, "It's not actually a date, it's just a walk in the park."

---

Robin sat on the sofa as the others went to their rooms. "Hey Cyborg?" "Yeah?" "Come see right quick." _Cyborg then sits down next to Robin on the sofa._ "What's on ya mind this time man?" "Something's wrong with me and I think I know what it is and then again I don't." "So…spill it." "Starfire is the perfect girlfriend for me right?" "Yeah sure." "I love spending time with her and living in our own little world." "And your problem is?" "If I'm living in every guy's fairy tale, shouldn't I be lucky?" "I suppose so!" "So why do I feel so miserable?" "Wait a minute. You mean you're not liking where you two are going?" "I always dreamed of this fairy tale, but that's what its always been just a dream." "So…what are you trying to say?" "I'm saying fairy tales don't usually last forever, it's just the end of a book and then another made up story comes along." "Robin you okay cause I'm sensing regret." "You know what I'm thinking?" "No." "I think that I'm tired of living in a dream. I want my love to be real, not based on a fairy tale someone wrote." "But…" "But what? I'm tired of doing all these things to make this dream perfect. I'm tired of never believing in reality. I'm tired of putting my relationship with Starfire in danger." "Robin…" "Most of all I'm tired of being Starfire's prince charming boyfriend." "Man…that was deep, but how are you gonna explain that to her?" Robin's face suddenly dropped, "I don't know." "Well you gotta do it or live miserable for the rest of your life." "Yeah I know. I just don't know how to tell her." "Why the sudden change?" "Because I finally woke up and seen how much reality is worth." "Really?" "Are you trying to be funny? I'm serious!" "Yeah yeah reality blah blah blah." "Stop mocking me please." "What's the real reason Robin?" "That is the real reason…half of it anyway." "So what's the other half of the real reason?" "I kinda have a confession about something." "Yeah…what is it?" Robin then took a deep breath, "I'm not in love with Starfire." "I know that, you're not in love with her anymore." "No Cy, I mean I never was in love with Star at all." "But…what about the whole I love you situations?" "It wasn't me, I thought it was but it wasn't." "Robin…are you in denial?" "What! No!" "Just a thought." "It was lust that was holding our relationship together, not love." "And you just all of a sudden figured this out?" "It took some time, but yeah." "It doesn't make any sense!" "Yes it does. Although Star had stolen my lust someone else gained my love." Cyborg's eyes widen, "And who would that be?" "Raven…" There was then silence in the tower and both boys didn't make a sound. "Wow…I wouldn't…wait…yes I would!" "You would've what?" "I would've guessed if I had proof." "So." "Are you gonna tell her?" "Who?" "Raven…that…you know…have feelings for her?" "Uh…sure I guess, but until then don't get the word out okay?" "Okay."

---

Robin was in his shower now thinking to himself, _"Okay Cyborg knows and no one else. I just needed to get it off my chest. How am I supposed to tell Star and Raven, it's just so complicated. I don't want to break Star's heart, but I don't want our relationship to be a lie either. Damn…what am I supposed to do?" _After he was finished he got out of the bathroom and dressed himself into some black and red boxers. He suddenly saw the light in the hallway on and a shadow moved across it. He took out his bo-staff and crept to the door. As he opened his room door slowly he saw the suspect and ran to knock him out. Just as he was about to hit the stranger he was stopped by a black force, "Raven?"

"Are you crazy or something?" "I thought you were an intruder." "Now why would anyone break in and turn on the light?" "They have criminals stupid enough to do it." "Maybe you're right." "Sooo…what are you doing up this late?" he said as he leaned on his door, "I should be asking you the same question black and red." "What?" he said as he looked down and seen the boxers he was wearing. "Wow attack of underwear man. How original." He was now blushing, "Well…I just got of the shower anyways little miss candy pink." Now looking at herself she said, "You know Star bought this for me. I just don't want her to think I didn't appreciate it. "Sure you did." "Sure you just got out the shower." Robin wanted to change the conversation, "So you and Speedy going to the park in the morning?" "Yeah, so?" "Nothing, just hope you two love birds have fun." "To set the record straight, nothings going on between me and Speedy." "Really? Well I figured the phone calls and gifts were signs of something going on." "Okay. What's your problem?" "Problem, me, I don't have a problem." "Yes you do. Ever since Speedy showed interest in me you been acting weird." "All I said was for you two to have a good time." "You didn't mean it! You were being sarcastic!" "No I wasn't!" "Yes you were, now tell me what's up!" "You know what, I don't have time for this." "Damn right you don't!" She said while stomping away; Robin then thought to himself, _"Jackass! Don't leave her mad at you! Go after her and apologize!" _"Raven!" he yelled at her while running after her and grabbing her hand, "What?" "I'm sorry for acting like that; it's just something I'm going through." "Yeah yeah yeah. You know you do this all the time. Starts an argument, run after me when I storm away pissed, and apologize for the whole thing. And like a dummy I except it." He took both of her hands now turning her towards him, "Raven…there is a reason why I'm acting the way I'm acting, and it's because…" _"Say it fool; just tell her how you feel." _"Raven I…" _"What's wrong with you say something. Raven it's because I'm in love with you, in love with you, not Star you, say it!" _"Robin…" "I wanted to say that I really… care a lot about you… and I just don't want Speedy to… hurt you that's all." _"Why did you lie like that!" _he thought to himself, "Oh…for a minute there I thought you were…gonna say…" "Say what?" he said as they came closer to each other looking eye to eye, "That you were gonna say that you…" "Robin?" They quickly turned around to see Starfire coming around the corner quickly. Raven then looked once more into Robin's eyes and let go of his hands walking away to her room. "Raven don't…" "Robin! I was so worried!" "About what Star?" "I heard you yelling at someone and I thought you were in trouble!" "I'm okay Star…just fine." he said as he went back into his room leaving Star outside his door. In his room he punched his wall which made a hell of a dint in it. He leaned on his door now sliding down to the floor. "I love you Raven, I really do." was the last thing he said that night before he went to bed.

A/N: I know some of you don't like what's happening, but that's how the story's going and staying. Don't like it stop reading while you're ahead. Chapter 10 comin' right up!


	10. Emotion's backfire

**A Bird's Reality**

A/N: To warn ya'll this is a sad chapter that I wrote while listening to this slow R&B song, so don't get mad at what happens.

**Chapter 10: Emotion's backfire**

It was 5:30 in the morning while the dark goddess laid there in her bed waiting for the day to start. Her mind was confused and stressing her out, she knew she needed rest but she promised Speedy to go to the park. "I could have sworn…or maybe I was wrong." _"Were you?" _"What do you want?" _"Raven. I want to help you over come your fear." _"What fear do you think I have?" _"I know you fear rejection and me…love." _"I don't fear you or rejection. On the contrary I don't give a damn what people think about me." _"Raven, don't do this to yourself, you don't deserve it. Remember fear itself? " _"Yes I do, and if I don't express myself the feeling will find another way out." _"Exactly." _"I don't care about that right now." _"But this may be your only chance to have me, to have love." _"I don't have time for love." _"You don't have time for love or you just don't want time for love!" _"Look. It's really hard for me as it is." _"Maybe not hard enough." _"Why do you care so much anyway?" _"Because you crave this emotion Raven and if you don't get it you'll reject it for the rest of your life!" _"It's not like I'll have a long life." _"Don't say that! That's not true!" _"Oh yes it is! I know it, you know it, and even my friends know it…of my destiny." _"They're gonna help you change it!" _"They can help all they want, but nothing will change it, nothing." _"Raven, you at least have to try." _"Why gain his heart now when it's gonna be broken later by my curse." _"Raven…please…" _"Leave me Love...I'm begging you…please." _"Whatever you say Raven. But I want you to know that no matter how much you deny It, you're still in love with him, whether you like it or not." _Love now left Raven alone with her thoughts as a tear streamed down her cheek from pity.

---

It's been three hours now since she fallen asleep again and she could hear the others having breakfast. _"Must they be so loud in the morning?"_ she thought to herself as she got up to get dress. After she was finish brushing her teeth and washing her face she headed straight to the kitchen to have her herbal tea. "Good morning Raven!" she heard Starfire yell as she passed her up, "Hey Raven, we were wondering when you were gonna wake up and join us." she looked over to Robin, who's comment surprised her, he was even smiling. _"He must've forgotten all about last night. That's good I guess." _"I had a lot to think about last night so I didn't get a lot of sleep." Raven said while sitting down on one of the dining chairs. Robin looked over to where the girl sat and sensed something was wrong. "Raven? Are you okay?" he asked as he sat beside her, "Yeah…I'm fine. Just stuff dealing with my father that's all." "We're gonna help you Raven. We will find a way to change the destiny you must fulfill." She looked at him again, but instead of the smile she seen earlier it was a serious and concerned face. "Robin I really appreciate what all of you are trying to do but…" "But nothing Raven. This can be prevented, almost everything can." "Not this." "You're saying that because you're scared Raven and don't deny it. Raven, me and you are closer than anyone on this team." "Raven!" was all they heard from Beastboy, "What!" "Speedy's here for you!" She couldn't believe it was that time already, but hey he did say morning. "Tell him I'm coming! Robin thanks a lot, but I have to go now." he heard her say as she walked away from him heading out the door.

---

It was 10:30 when the two titans got to the park. Raven saw Speedy pull out something from the trunk of his car, "What's that?" "Huh…uh…nothing." "Oh yes it is." "Oh no it's not." Raven started to run after Speedy who was running away laughing. For some reason she couldn't catch him so she decided to fly and get him. As she approached the warrior she noticed he was hiding some kind of basket behind his back. "Azrath metrion zinthos." she said letting out some of her dark force to retrieve the basket. "Wait that's not fair!" Speedy said as he ran after her, "It's supposed to be a surprise!" Not paying attention to what Speedy said she opened the basket to find food within it. "I told you it was a surprise. I thought it would be nice if we had a picnic too after our walk you know." _"He's trying so hard. He shouldn't have to." _"Um…that would be nice Speedy, it really would." She saw the smile that came across his face, "Great! So you wanna go walk or do something now for the time being?" "Yeah, I guess." They now started their walk on the trail looking at all the beauty that surrounded them. To their surprise there wasn't anyone in the park that morning, they probably saw an old couple jogging, but that was it. As they passed the next tree they realized it was an apple tree, "Care for a snack Raven?" "Sure." she said as she floated upwards toward the tree grabbing two apples. They started their walk once again. Speedy looked over to Raven and noticed something about her that made her unique in a kind of way he couldn't explain. When they came to the pond Raven, yes Raven, suggested they should feed the ducks. Speedy was surprised, but he happily agreed to. After they ran out of the five slices of bread they brought, (probably got it from the picnic basket), they laid in the grass for awhile. "So…you ever come to this park much?" Speedy asked her, "Yeah. Some times actually." "I bet you have a hell of a time here." "If you wanna call it that. I only come here with the team, I don't come here regularly." "That's a shame." "Well I might change my mind. Seeing how it's so quiet and peaceful in the morning I might start walking in the morning to clear my thoughts." "That would be good, just call if you want a partner, that's if my telephone can wake me up." he said while chuckling. Silence now came between them so they both decided to break it, "Hungry yet?" they both said while looking at each other laughing.

They found a place where they could set the picnic and lay the blanket out. "Okay Raven there's four sandwiches, two ham and cheese, and two peanut butter and jelly." They took one of both, "There's apple juice or milk…" Raven took apple juice while Speedy took milk, "There's grapes and strawberries, and for a breakfast desert two slices of chocolate cake." "This is very nice of you Speedy." "Thanks!" As they ate they didn't say a word to each other, a joke would come out every once in a while from Speedy that made her smile. They were ready for the cake now; even though they left some of the fruit uneaten it was time for something sweet. "This time Speedy, I would like some milk to go with that chocolate cake." "Coming right up!" Speedy wasn't a bad guy she thought to herself, _"I mean he's nice, he puts others before him, he's romantic, but he's just no…" _"Raven your milk." "Thanks Speedy." As they ate their cake Speedy spoke up, "Raven, can I ask you something?" "Of course." "What's up with Robin?" She couldn't believe another person, especially Speedy, was bringing him up. They both turned around when they heard an apple from a tree burst. "What do you mean what's up with him?" "Well, he's been acting a little strange around me." "Strange?" "Yeah. I mean first minute were friends then he acts like I'm Slade or something." "As in?" "Oh come on Raven. Ever since I have been giving you gifts and everything wonder boy here gets pissed off!" "Maybe he's going through something." "If I had to guess, it probably was something dealing with you." "Me! Why me!" "It's just a guess." "But he has Starfire you know that, so you gotta be wrong." "Am I? I mean you're like his best friend!" "So! That doesn't prove anything!" "Yes it does. I know how it feels to be around Starfire for a few minutes, try 24/7 for Robin." "That's because she's his girlfriend." "Look…in his mind he enjoys having Starfire around, he'll admit that, but what he won't admit is that he rather be with you." "How would you know this?" "Face it Raven, he sees the beauty in Star, but she's no Raven." Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing, did Speedy want Raven to have Robin more than ever. "I can see it in your eyes that this comforts you a lot." "I'm just shocked." "Really?" "Yeah. You kind of…did me a favor." "Well if I did, do me one." She looked at Speedy now and she could tell he was serious, "What is it?" "Just tell him you love him."

As they approached the door to the tower Raven turned around to give Speedy a hug. "Thanks for all your help." "Hey, that's what friends are for. Here to help the sick, poor, etc." As she let go of him she saw a smile of approval upon his face, "Just do it Raven, it's gonna be okay." was the last thing he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went his own way. Raven still couldn't believe what happened and was still wondering if the words Speedy said about Robin were true.

---

The rest of the afternoon was boring as usual. Cyborg was building some new high tech speakers for the tower and trying to make a remote that would control every electronic thing in the house, except him of course. BB was watching one of his movies that he rented from the video place. He had three horror movies, five comedy movies, and one action movie. The movie he was watching was a comedy, "Dumb and Dumber". Starfire was in the kitchen making some of her pudding of happiness that she would give Robin, since he's been stressed out lately. Robin was on the computer trying to locate Slade as usual, "Where can he be?" he asked himself. Raven was sitting on one of the chairs reading the book Cyborg bought for her that night of the TT anniversary. "Robin, will you come here for a second please." "Coming Star." "Robin you have been stressed lately so I made you the pudding of happiness!" "That's very nice of you Star, but…I don't want to spoil my appetite for tonight at the club." "Oh yes! I have forgotten!"

Robin went back to what he was doing, but finally decided to quit since he knew he wasn't gonna find anything right now. "Any of you want to train?" No one answered, _"They probably didn't hear me." _"Anyone wants to train with me?" he asked again a little louder. After he noticed he was being ignored he left to the training room. He started up his training and was concentrated on what he was doing for the past 15 minutes. _"I can't believe no one wanted to train with me! They need it more than I do!" _"Something's wrong?" He turned around to find Raven standing in the doorway. "No, not at all." "I'll believe you this time." "What are you doing here anyway?" "You asked if anyone wanted to train with you, so here I am." "Yeah, but that was 16 minutes ago." "Well if you don't want me here I can leave." "You don't have to, but why so late." "Had to think about it." "Oh." "Let's get started boy wonder." "One, two, three…" Robin counted as they launched at each other.

Robin threw punches at Raven with her dodging every last one of them. Raven started to throw kicks at him and he dodged every last one also. "Good Raven." "But not good enough Robin." she said as she threw him a punch in the jaw. "That wasn't fair!" "Lesson one, remember your mission, defeat the enemy." Robin then did a spinning kick on the ground which hit Raven's ankles causing her to fall. "Lesson two Raven, don't give the enemy lessons." All of a sudden she got up and flew towards Robin who took out his bo-staff. As he was trying to hit her she blocked and backed away. "Let's just see how good you are with that stick shall we. Azrath metrion zinthos!" Raven started to throw objects Robin's way, he dodge a couple and used his staff to break the rest until an arm of a chair popped him on his head. "Let's see how good your darkness is." Robin took out three disks and threw one of them on the front of Raven's body and the other two on her back. Raven try to hurry and get them off, she got the one on her stomach and finally the two on her back. "Too bad Robin." She suddenly heard a clicking behind her and saw Robin had a grin on his face, and then the fourth disk exploded on her back. Raven fell to the ground and slowly got up and looked at Robin who was laughing. They started to fight hand to hand again. _Meanwhile in the living room. _"Has anyone seen Robin or Raven?" Star asked the only person who was in the living room, BB. "Uh…Raven might be in her room and I don't know where Robin could be, maybe working out or something. _Back in the training room. _The two friends flew back from one another because of both encountering a powerful hit. They both got up slowly and noticed the other was tired. "Give it up Raven…you could never beat me." "That's all in your head… bird boy." "Oh really?" "Yeah. You always have to be the best and win." "Are you trying to say that's…all I care about?" "Most of the time…yeah." "Well you're wrong." "Then tell me what else is there…to care about?" "I care about you…and the rest of the team." "Was last night caring about…me?" "What are you talking about?" "You let me walk away stupid!" "That was your fault, not mine!" "What was I supposed to do…take another one of Star's…non-trusting talks?" "No! I didn't say…that!" "You know if I stayed…she would have asked questions…you would've lied to." "What questions would I have to…lie to?" "Don't worry about it, just fight!" Raven flew at Robin who dodges the punch thrown at him and then grabbed both her wrist turning her towards him. "What questions Raven?" "Nothing, it was just a thought." "Questions about feelings?" She looked at him now and jerked her wrists free. "I believe training is done for today." she said as she walked out the room.

---

It was 8:32pm and the team had to get ready for the club. Cyborg didn't have a lot to do, he brushed his teeth and sprayed breath spray into his mouth, "That should do it." he said as he headed for the living room. BB was in his room changing from his team uniform to some casual clothing. He put on a red T shirt that said "Wild Thing!" in black letters. He also threw on a pair of navy blue jeans and a black leather jacket. "Watch out ladies, I won't bite, unless you want me too." Robin threw on a green shirt and some black jeans. He also wore a black jean jacket, "Tonight has to be the night I tell Star. I can't take it anymore." Starfire was in her room trying to figure out what to wear; she had so many things to choose from. She made up her mind and decided to put on a pink tank top with the matching pants. She also put on the new earrings Robin bought her, and a little of candy pink lipstick. "Something's wrong with Robin and I have to find out what it is." Star said to herself as she headed to the living room. Raven was still in her room not really wanting to go to the club, but she said she would. She decided to wear a black strapless tank top and black jeans of course, and putting on the clear lip-gloss, amethyst earrings, and her new amethyst bracelet. "Well, here I go." she said as she went to go meet the others in the living room.

---

The club was pack that night, (club name: Ice/Fire). Starfire pulled Robin out onto the dance floor and he decided to dance with her. BB saw these three girls leaning against one of the walls so he suggested he go introduce himself. The meanwhile Raven and Cyborg sat at the bar. "We'll have two sodas, coke and grape." Cyborg said to the bartender ordering Raven a coke and himself a grape soda. "So…been holding up lately?" he asked Raven, "Yeah, just things clouding my mind." "Mind if I help?" "That all depends on what help you're offering." "Here you are sir, a coke and grape soda." the bartender replied breaking their conversation, "Thanks."

Robin and Starfire were on the dance floor dancing like everyone else on the floor. Suddenly Starfire started to do a different dance that no one heard of. Noticing that some people was looking at her crazy she decided to stop and follow the crowd again along with Robin. The song suddenly turned into a slow song where Star put his hands around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They swung side to side during the song and Starfire rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help the fact of dumping her because he was scared to see her cry and mad at him, which she never was before. As he looked up he spotted Raven looking at them from the bar, the problem was he locked eyes with her and just couldn't stop staring back at her gaze.

"You okay Raven?" Cyborg asked as he finished his soda, "Yeah, I'm alright." she said as she turned to leave Robin's eyes. "It's hard isn't it?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, when you want something so bad that you can't stand it. You can reach out to grab it if you wanted to, but stay behind as you watch it pass you by." Raven was getting nervous thinking Cyborg knew what was going through her head, but he didn't. The only thing he knew was how Robin felt. "Is such things like that so hard to do Cyborg?" "Of course they are. Take me for example, I like both Bee and Jinx, but can't decide which one I want." "Anyone else you know going through the same thing?" "Nope, just me, and I'll pay for it too." he lied. Next thing they knew Starfire and Robin came to join them at the bar. "I saw ya'll on the dance floor workin' it!" "Yes friend Cyborg! Me and Robin did the fast and slow dance!" "Well Star had to get back on track with the group." Not realizing he made her blush he started to laugh. BB met them at the bar too, "Hey guys!" "Sup BB, any luck." Cyborg asked him, "Don't need luck." "Didn't get one of them?" "No…I got all three!" "You lie!" "For real dude look, (pulls out a piece of paper), see that's Chi chi, that's Jasmine, and that's Tonya." "I take back all the bad stuff I said about you."

It was midnight now and it was almost time for the titans to go home. Raven stayed at the bar the whole night blowing of idiotic guys that tried to hit on her. "Mind if I sit here?" "No, not at all." she knew it was Robin. "Why aren't you out on the dance floor Raven?" "Because no one asked me to go out and dance like a fool." "Well I'm asking you now." "Or you asking or demanding?" "I just said asking. Come on just one little dance, the music isn't fast." He realized he was talking to his self cause Raven was already on the floor. They danced in the same position him and Star was in awhile ago. He held her tight like he did the first time they danced and he didn't want to let go. He noticed she didn't look at him once they started dancing, he wondered to himself what was wrong. "Raven?" "Hmm?" "You…angry at me?" "No Robin." "Well, you seem like you don't like me." "If only you knew." "I wish I did." he said turning her head to face him. "I didn't mean to say that aloud." "Did you?" "Robin…what I feel…" "Raven you shouldn't be scared to say what's on your mind, you never have." From the bar Starfire was watching the both of them on the dance floor. She looked at the expressions on both their faces and how they never lost eye contact. _"All this time of the fear of losing him, I already lost him a long time ago."_

_---_

When home the titans were tired and worn out from having too much fun. "Well, _yawn, _I guess I'll see ya'll in the morning." Cyborg said as he made his way to his room. "Yeah. I gotta date with Chi chi tomorrow night so I need my beauty sleep. Good night." BB said as he dragged himself to his room shutting the door. "Thanks for the night guys but I'm gonna go to bed too." Raven said teleporting herself to her room. "Starfire?" "Yes Robin." "Can I talk to you for a while?" "Yes you may."

Robin couldn't believe the thing he was about to do to his friend and girlfriend. They took a seat on the couch and he took her hand into his. "Star…I have to tell you something." "Alright." He looked into her emerald eyes and under his breath said sorry. "What was that Robin?" "Star I'm living in this fairy tale with you." "That's what you call it?" "I've enjoyed every single moment with you Star, I really have." "Robin? What's going on?" "Please don't make it harder than what it is." "Robin…" "Star when I first kissed you I knew that I was in a dream, a fairy tale." "Yes." "But, fairy tales or dreams don't usually last long do they?" "I suppose not." "Star…I love you…but…" "But what?" Robin now had tears in his eyes and tried to hold them back until a tear hit Starfire's hand. "Robin? What's wrong!" "I love Starfire…but I'm not in love…with you." Tears now filled her eyes, "Robin what are you saying?" she said while tears came down her cheek as well. "I'm saying that our whole boyfriend/girlfriend relationship was based on a lie." "Was it!" "I'm sorry Star, but the last chapter of this book was over awhile ago." "…" "Star…my heart didn't belong to you, my lust did." "Is it Raven?" He was shocked at how she said it, calm and unknowing. "Is it Raven what?" "The one that has your heart." Robin looked down not wanting to see her face, but she lifted his face back to hers. "Robin…just answer." He took his hand and wiped the tears from her face, "Yes…please don't…hate her. If you must be mad at someone be mad at me." "No…I shouldn't be mad at anyone." "Star…" "Robin I've been knowing this for a long time now and I'm just glad you told me before I made a blung gart out of myself." As she stood up he stood up too while she was on her way to her room. Come to think of it she ran back to Robin embracing him in a hug, "I'm happy for you Robin, I really am." "Why?" "I'd rather see you happy with someone else instead of being miserable and me being the cause for it." "So…are we still friends?" "Back to the normal routine." As they walked to Star's room she gave him another hug, and as he was walking back to his room he turned around. Looking back at him Star gave him a smile and he blew her a kiss while smiling too.

A/N: Told you it was sad. This whole chapter took me four and half hours to do because I had to just come out with something in my head. I hope ya'll liked it and the last chapter is coming soon!


	11. Love You

**A Bird's Reality**

A/N: Last chapter ya'll! This chapter might get a little confusing and go a little fast, but it's worth it to finally know what happens at the end. So...ENJOY!

**Chapter 11: Love You**

Robin sat in his room thinking to himself what happened last night. He was shocked that he was able to tell her…to tell her the truth. He was glad she didn't scream at him or blasted anything. What he didn't like was the fact of her crying, but he knew he had to go on and tell her what the reason was for him acting the way he did towards her. He sat there on his bed with his head in his hands remembering the way she looked at him in confusion and hurtwhichgot tohim. He loved the way she accepted it thoughand that was the thing he loved about Starfire, how she didn't let her anger get out of control. He looked over to the team picture he had resting on his dresser. He smiled at how close they all were and how it's been since itbegan. Instead of taking himself to a flashback he just decided to take a shower instead. As he ran the water for his shower he looked at himself in the mirror. "Well Mr. Grayson it's time to let the truth be told."

---

Robin walked in the living room noticing that everyone wasn't there. "Now where can they be?" Just as he said that he saw all of them come from the kitchen holding their breakfast. "Yo Robin! You gonna eat or what?" Cyborg said as he went to go take a seat at the table. "Yeah dude. Your plate is in the microwave." BB concluded as he too took a seat at the dinner table. As he passed Starfire she gave him a big smile as she went to go take her seat. Raven was close behind Star and she didn't want to look at Robin at all.

Robin finally got to his seat with his breakfast, which was bacon, eggs, and oatmeal. "So…who made breakfast this time?" he asked as he ate a spoonful of oatmeal. "Cy and Raven did. It was their turn." BB said, "BB, there aren't any turns in making breakfast. We just tell you that so you don't get a chance to make it." Cy said as he put a whole piece of bacon in his mouth. "Dude! That's so not funny!" "Yes it is!" "Would you two cool it this morning?" they turned to see Robin frustrated at their argument so they stopped. "Starfire and Robin? Are you two okay?" Robin looked over to Beastboy surprised and asked, "Why?" "Well I heard some whispering last night from the two of you when I went to get my sock in the hallway." Cyborg looked at Robin, Starfire, then at BB. "BB what was your sock doing in the hallway?" "I sort of dropped it when carrying my laundry to my room." "That was three weeks ago." "So...I kind of forgot about it." Robin was looking at both Cyborg and BB who was talking. "BB Starfire and I were just…" Starfire to his surprise cut him off, "Just talking about how it must have been the end of the world since you have gotten the three girls to show interest in you." Everyone started to laugh except BB who was hot with anger, "But we care for you no matter what!" BB heard the alien girl say to him as she gave him a hug, all he could do was laugh also.

After breakfast BB volunteered to wash the dishes and they gladly let him. Robin walked beside Starfire, "Why did you lie about last night?" "Well our friends do have rights to know what goes on with their teammates, but they do not need to know everything that goes on." "I see. Thanks anyway for getting me out that sticky situation." he told her while giving her a smile. "No problem friend Robin!"

---

"So you did it." Robin turned to Cyborg who was sitting on the side of him on the couch. "Did what?" "You told Star the truth." "Yeah. It was hard especially when she started crying." "She cried?" "Yeah. So did I. I mean…I couldn't take hurting her…but I knew what I had to do." "I know what you mean man. How did she take it, besides the crying?" "She took itwell actually." "She did?" "Yeah. She told me she knew that my feelings were changing and it had to be dealing with another person." "Wow. I was sure she would have blast you to pieces." "You did?" "Yeah. I mean she is a powerful alien chick from another planet." "Thanks for your thoughts Cyborg, I really wanted it." "Are you being sarcastic?" "Oh nooo Cyborg, I would neeeever be sarcastic to youuu." "You're being sarcastic aren't you?" "Of course I am." Looking aggravated now Cyborg asked Robin, "So what about Raven?" "What about her?" "Okay. You really need to stop doing that." "Doing what?" "That!" "Ohhh…like asking stupid questions?" "Yeah." "I didn't tell Raven yet." "And why not?" "Because every time I start to tell her Starfire comes out of nowhere orRaven runs away." "Well you won't have to worry about Star anymore." "What about Raven?" "Just make sure you don't let her run away."

After Cyborg left Robin sat silently on the couch wondering how he was going to tell Raven. He knew she wasn't for all that lovey dovey stuff so he knew it was going to be difficult. _"I know she feels the same about me, but she doesn't show it much. Around me I can tell and feel it." _He heard someone coming towards him, it was Starfire. "Robin you have a lot on your mind?" "Yeah Star I do." "Wish to share?" "It's better if I don't." "Huh?" "It's not like I do not want to discuss it with you, it's just that I don't know what to discuss. I'm confused." "Well I shall leave you now to figure it out." Starfire left him to work out his problems.

---

Raven sat in her room trying to do the same thing. _"What was BB talking about when he heard Star and Robin talking about something? Why am I still on the answer to that question when Starfire cleared that up! It was kinda weird though because she cut off Robin who was probably about to say the same thing." _She got up from her bed and looked for something to throw on to go to the park and walk a couple of times around the track. _"Why did it have to be Robin? Why my leader, my friend, my best friend's boyfriend!" _She couldn't take it anymore; she heard one of her statues break. _"Ugh! Why can't I stop this feeling! Why can't I just go on with my life!" _she got on her knees and held her head in her hands as she cried to herself softly hearing car alarms go off suddenly. _"I'm tired of this; I'm tired of all of it!"_

_---_

Cyborg came back into the living room hoping to find Robin there, but he wasn't. "Man…where did he go now?" All of a sudden the phone rang so he went to answer it, "Hellooo." _"Is Cyborg there?" _"This is him speaking." _"Hey! This is Bee!" _"Bee?" _"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" _"No. What did you call for, someone in trouble?" _"No. I called for you." _"Why you called for me?" _"Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies tonight." _"You did?" _"So? Yes or no?" _Cyborg didn't know what to say, but of course, "Sure! See you at eight!" _"Cool! See you then, bye!" _"Bye!" As he hung the phone up it suddenly rung again, he picked it up, "I told you yeah." _"Excuse me!" _"Wait, who's this!" _"This is Jinx, who's this!" _"Jinx!" _"Yeah!" _"My bad, I thought you were someone else. This is Cyborg." _"Oh hey Cy! Just the guy I wanted to talk to!" _"Really? Why?" _"Cause Cy, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the amusement park tomorrow night." _Cyborg didn't know what to do, he was speechless, _"Um…Cyborg…you there?" _"Yeah." _"Yeah you there or yeah you'll go?" _"Both!" _"For real? Oh thank you Cy! I promise you won't regret it! Bye!" _"Yeah Jinx, bye." he said as he hung up the phone. "I can not believe I just did that!" "Got girl problems too Cy?" He turned to see Robin with a grin on his face, "How do you know?" "What did we just talk about on stupid questions?" "You heard everything didn't you." "Yep and I think it's time for you to make a decision on what girl you want." "Robin…but…" "I wouldn't want to label you as a hypocrite now would I?" Cyborg looked at Robin annoyed then said, "I guess not." "Then do the right thing buddy!" Cyborg watched as Robin left, "Gotta always ride my back on something."

---

Does Not Belong To Me

Love will not be mine,

I do not deserve it.

I do not have faith within it,

it will never be mine.

I keep it hidden among my other emotions,

it has no way out and know way in.

Out comes nothing from this heart of mine,

if it did it would be wrong just as a sin.

Love is strange to me and I'm afraid I don't understand,

I'm afraid of it because I do not know of it.

I know it brings heart break which I can not stand,

it brings joy which I can barely show.

He came along and woke this emotion,

this emotion I am warned to feel.

How I wish I could tell him so, but I can't,

it can never happen, it will never be real.

To express emotions is a risk of hurting him,

I can not bring myself to do so, to protect him.

Love is an emotion I can never be,

because it does not belong to me.

Raven looked into the notebook andlooked at the wordsshe wrote. She looked it over and over again hoping it would make sense to convince her that she didn't love him. As she keptreading it over and over again her confidence went away slowly. The last time she read it she knew that she couldn't hide the truth. What she wrote was out of pity for help and guidance from someone, but she did notfind it. "I can't make it go away. As much as I want it to, it won't." She sat on her bed once more looking at the floor trying to hold back the tears. "Please just go away…please…I do not want to hurt him…just go away!" All of a sudden one of her books on the bookshelf busted.

---

Everyone was in the living room, all except Raven. "Has anyone seen Raven?" Robin asked the group, "She's in her room." Cyborg told him as he sat back down on the couch, "Isn't she gonna join us for the movie?" "Well I don't know Robin, why don't you go and ask her." Robin looked at Cyborg stupidly and walked to Raven's door and knocked on it. "Um…Raven?" _In her room. _"No…not him…not now." "Raven? You okay?" She finally decided to answer him, "Yes…I'm fine. What do you want?" "I wanted to know if you were coming to watch the movie, since it is movie night?" _"I can't let him see me like this." _"Yeah…I'll be out in a minute. You can go now." "Oh…okay." Robin said as he went back to the living room were the others were. "So she's coming or not!" "Yes Beastboy, she is coming. She said give her a minute." _5 minutes later. _"Dude! Where is she, it's been like an hour!" "No it hasn't!" Cyborg said to BB. "Okay. You can start the movie now." They all turned around to see Raven standing behind them, "Don't you want to sit down?" Starfire said as she moved over to make room for Raven. "Thanks Star. You know, you didn't have to wait for me to start the movie." "Don't be silly Raven!" "Well I know how BB can be impatient." "That's why we're teaching him to wait." Robin said while giving BB an annoyed look. "What!"

The movie now started and everyone kept their eyes on what was shown on the screen. It was an action movie called, "Never Die", (sounds familiar doesn't it?). All that was heard from the television were explosions and gun shots. All the titans stayed on the edge of their seat to seewhat was going to happen next. They saw the hero of the movie fighting against five assassins at one time which made them go ohhhh and ahhh. The movie lasted about an hour and fifty minutes. At the end the hero died and the one he loved killed herself to go meet him in heaven. The titans looked at each otherdumb-foundedand then back at the screen, then back at each other again. "Okay. So what was the point of the title?" Raven said, "I have no idea." Cyborg replied back. "I mean if the hero dies, why is the movie called never die?" Robin said looking curious, "I do not know Robin." Star said back to him. "Dude…that movie was…great!" Everyone looked at BB and laughed. "What are ya'll laughing about?"

---

Later on that night Cyborg went on his date with Bumble Bee and told Robin that after the date with Jinx he was going to choose one of them. Robin hoped he would and he wished his friend good luck. "Where's friend Cyborg going?" "On a date with Bumble Bee Star." "Oh okay!" Starfire said as she flew away happily to the roof where she found Raven meditating or trying to anyway.

"Raven!" "Yes Star." "I wanted to know if…" "No I do not know where Robin, BB, or Cyborg are." "I was not going to ask that because Cy is with Bee, Robin's in the living room, and BB is with the Chi chi." "Thanks for the info." "I wanted to know if you would like to do the hanging out tomorrow? Just the two of us!" She couldn't help to feel guilty for falling in love with her friend's boyfriend, so she wanted to make up for it. "Sure Star. What do you have planned?" "Oh thank you! I shall be taking us to the movie, the shopping of the mall, and the spa relaxation!" "You sure you want to do all this?" "Oh yes!" "Okay. What time are we going to leave?" "Right after the breakfast if you do not mind?" "That's fine with me." Starfire gave Raven a hug and to her surprise Raven hugged her back which made Star hug her even more.

---

Raven stayed on the roof until 1:00 midnight, in which Cyborg and BB already been back from their dates. She thought she had enough time of trying to meditate and she was ready to go to bed. As she came down from the roof she decided to have a little herbal tea to calm her sown. She went to the kitchen and made her some and poured it in her mug. "Hmm…that's better." "I'm sure it is." She quickly turned around to see Robin looking at her. "I…I thought everyone was asleep." "Well you thought wrong." "I guess I did." "Why were you up there so long?" "I had to meditate and clear my head of some things." she said as she took another sip of her tea. "Things like what?" "Things like how I'm gonna sleep like a baby tonight." "Be serious. You can tell me anything." "I can, but I won't. Good night Robin." As she turned to leave he grabbed her hand, "If you won't talk maybe I should." She heard him say as he led the two of them to the couch where they sat.

"Robin I really need my rest." "Raven don't give me that." "What…you think this is an excuse?" "I didn't say it, you did." "I can not believe you." "Just listen Raven…please, I'm begging you." "Fine Robin. You got my undivided attention." Still having her hand in his he said, "Raven something's been wrong with me and you know it, so does Star and Cy." "They do?" "Yes Raven and I know you have a problem too." "Really? Tell me what this problem is." "I will…but not right now. Right now I need to explain myself to you." _"Please not this, not now." _"Robin…maybe you shouldn't…" "Shouldn't tell you about myself, I don't think that would work for me." "Continue." "Raven I have this…feeling of…something I never experienced before." "Does that make sense?" "It's not suppose to! Anyway, I have been knowing you for awhile." "Yes Robin, you been knowing all of us for awhile." "No Raven, really knowing you, better than anyone else on this team." "Yeah." "When I said we had a special bond I wasn't exaggerating at all, I meant every bit of it." He now took both her hands into his, _"Calm down Raven, just calm down." _she thought to herself. "Robin…" "Raven, I care a lot about you, I really do." "I care about you tooRobin, it's just…" "Raven…the way I feel…about you…" "Robin don't." "Don't what?" "Just don't…please?" "Raven I can't hold my feelings in all my life. I thought when I had Starfire, my life would've been great, but it wasn't." "What do you mean had Starfire? You still have her." He squeezed her hands tight, "No…I don't."

Raven's face dropped, "Wha…what do you mean…you don't?" "That conversation BB was talking about. It was me and Star breaking up." She couldn't believe her ears, she let go of Robin's hands. "Why!" "Because I wasn't happy Raven…she wasn't the one I thought…I was in love with." "Robin…don't do this." "Raven I can't describe how I feel when I'm with you." _"Don't let him say it, don't let him love me!" _"Robin maybe we should end this conversation." "Maybe we shouldn't." "But…" "Raven I might not know how I feel when I'm with you, but I do know how I feel about you." She stood up ready to run away but he stood in front of her moving closer to her. "Robin…please." "Raven I know…that I am…in lov…" "No!" "Raven!" She started to run to get to her room, but he ran after her this time in the hallway, grabbing her wristhe turned her aroundto facehim. "Raven! What's wrong!" "Robin let me go!" "Don't be this way!" "I can't! Leave me alone!" "Why won't you let me do this! Why won't you let me love you!" "Robin I'm sorry…azrath…" "Raven don't!" "…metrion…" "Raven!" "…zinthos!" All of a sudden Robin went flying to the wall across from them. Raven ran again this time getting to her room door running inside ofthe room; she didn't notice the tears that came down her face. "Please Robin…just leave me…don't love me."

She heard him banging on her door, "Raven! Open the door please!" She backed up from the door ready to go any where but where she was rightnow. Then her door opened with Robin standing in the entrance, "Raven…please…" Raven started to back away from him. "Robin no…I can't." "Yes you can. You have to believe in it." "I don't!" "Yes you do!" Robin grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes and notice she was crying. "Raven don't be scared…believe in yourself…believe in us." She looked deeper into his eyes now seeing he was crying also which had her cry even more. "Robin…I can't…" At that minute she felt his soft lips on hers, _"He's…he's kissing me." _she thought to herself as she kissed him back as the kiss deepen. Realizing what she was doing she pulled away from him, "Robin…I don't want...to hurt you." He put his hand on her cheek wiping away the last bit of tears, "Raven…pain sounds a lot better...than not having you." This time she kissed him first and he kissed her back letting it deepen once more. Like in his dream he heard her moan for more which he gave her. All he wanted her to do is to say those three words to make it final. As he laid her upon her bed while still kissing her they stopped to catch their breaths, he saw her smile and heard one of her statues break. They both started to laugh, "Robin?" "Yeah Raven?" "I love you." "I love you too." was the last thing they said to each other as he kissed her again, this time not stopping. Robin could feel her embrace around his neck tighten as he too tighten his embrace around her waist. The heat, around them they felt, as they released their love to one another, not letting anything hold them back.

---

Cyborg woke up that morning thinking about what Robin said and how he should do the right thing. As he passed Starfire's room he knocked on it to tell her to help him make breakfast. "Cyborg…that's you?" "Yeah Star, come on." Starfire came out her room looking at him pleadingly, "Must I have to?" "Yes Star, you need to know how to cook earth breakfast." "But I wish to go back to sleep, I am very tired." He didn't hear a word she said and he pulled her out of her room telling her to meet him in the kitchen.

Cyborg came to Beastboy's room door about to knock on it, but decided not to. "I really don't have time to deal with his tofu speeches this morning." So Cyborg passed up BB room letting him sleep until breakfast was ready. He now came to Raven's room door and knocked on it gently, "Yo Robin? Breakfast's gonna be ready in about 30 minutes." Cyborg listened to get an answer, "Okay Cy, in 30 minutes we'll be there." he heard Robin reply to him. Cyborg walked away now to the kitchen with a sly smile across his face, _"Sly devil."_

Robin laid there in Raven's bed looking up to the ceiling. He noticed that Raven rested on his bare chest sleeping like the angel he thought she was. He could feel her breathing and he loved it, he loved the fact he was hers now and she was his. Letting his fingers play in her hair he saw that she had on his bracelet the whole time. He moved the hair from her face to reveal her sleeping smiling face. Robin couldn't help but smile at how she looked, he never seen her so happy before. He took his hand and brushed her cheek slightly and then kissing her on her head, "I love you Raven Roth." As he said this he fell asleep again withhis head on hers now knowing that his life was not a fairy tale that would end anymore. Robin fell asleep finding his reality to his real life that he was meant to live, it might not have been perfect, but it was all he wanted and all he had.

A/N: Did ya'll like it! I know the end was a little throwed off, but hey! Thanks for all the nice reviews, I really appreciate it! Next story I write will probably be a bit longer and more understanding...until then bye!


End file.
